


Throughout the years

by Parkkrys



Series: You're Something Else [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Air Force, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, Bad Son/Father Relationship, Brothers, Childhood Friends, Fights, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Good Parent Plo Koon, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, Lots of stress, M/M, Military, Military Training, Minor Character Death, More will be added, Ponds and Bly are twins, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Softness, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wolffe is a mama's boy, Wolffe is done, Wolffe/Comet is at the end, baby wolffe, hinted fox/thorn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: Wolffe: Life is complicated and was not easy as Wolffe found out at a young age. Family is confusing and not perfect like it was pictured in movies but this was his family and he loved them. Wolffe's life from beginning till the moment he met Comet.Comet: Comet had wished several times for death in his life even as a child as he grew up and went through his struggles. People always told him give it a chance, life will bring you happiness but he struggled to believe it. Comet's life from beginning till the moment he met Wolffe.
Relationships: Boost/Sinker (Star Wars), CC-1010 | Fox/CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-1010 | Fox/Clone Commander Thorn, Comet/CC-3636 | Wolffe, Jango fett/OC character
Series: You're Something Else [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972753
Comments: 17
Kudos: 22
Collections: Commander Wolffe Stuff





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally happening!!! AAAAHHHHH I started working on this in early November and I am still not finished it but 30 k words is a good start heh. so please, PLEASE let me know what you think because this is my baby at the moment. 
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: The first 4-5 chapters is Wolffe's life and the last 4-5 chapters is Comet's life. 
> 
> I blame the Clone Haven server for feeding me ideas that made this fic turn into a monster but it is totally worth it. Also, a huge and I mean HUGE thank you to Skywanberrie because they helped me so much with this. They are my beta reader, and helped with a lot of parts of this.

Johanne was a wonderful mother she would like to think. She had raised her four year old son to the best of her ability without her husband around and yes, she and Wolffe were a bit close that other mothers would give her odd looks but she wouldn’t give up her son for anything. She absolutely loved the innocence that her son had and his brutal honesty that she hoped he would keep as he grew up into a fine handsome man. 

“Wolffe, darling? Are you awake?” She asked as she opened his bedroom door, melting at the sight of her little boy silently playing with his plane before his amber eyes lit up when they landed on her. He always woke up earlier than she ever did. She doesn’t know if she should be concerned or not. 

“Mama!” He cried as he slowly slid off his bed, running up to her and squealing as she lifted him up into her arms without second thought. 

“I am going to miss it when you get too big for me to pick you up,” She said softly to him as he curled up around her, burying his nose into her hair like he always did when he was a small baby. It always made her smile. 

She was a fine woman, slim, with long brown hair that would fall to her hips that she would normally have it up into a braid or a bun, but in the mornings she would leave it down for her son. The doctors always warned her about the separation anxiety he had but she couldn’t help it if it was the only way to calm him down. 

“Pancakes or eggs for breakfast?” 

“Eggs!” 

She smiled as she chuckled, “Eggs it is then.” 

Wolffe squealed as he kicked his legs, squirming away in her arms and she couldn’t help but to laugh at his excitement. 

“Careful lil one, I don’t want to drop you,” she said and Wolffe immediately stilled. 

The mornings were normally quiet, she thought, as she placed him down into his chair, giving him his blocks that he loved to play with as she started on breakfast. It was close to Wolffe’s birthday and she still needed to figure out what she was doing for that, plus the bills that needed to be paid, her scheduled meeting at five; she was jerked out of her mental list when her front door opened. 

“Hello?” 

“Bad guy!” Wolffe cried out and she would have chuckled if he didn’t remind her to at least grab the frying pan to investigate. 

“Good job Wolffe, now stay quiet and play with your blocks okay?” She nodded when Wolffe nodded, kicking his feet excitedly going back to do whatever he was doing her mind supplied as she walked towards the door. 

Wolffe would learn the sense of danger eventually. 

“Whoever you are you better be prepared for the police!” 

“Woah! Easy, it’s just me, Johanne.” 

She froze as the voice registered in her mind as she dropped the frying pan. Jango Fett, the man that she could kill but loved too much was an absolute idiot. 

“What were you thinking!? I could have hurt you! You don’t just come into people’s homes unannounced you idiot!” 

She could have easily kept yelling at him but Jango just chuckled as he gathered her up into his arms and she just buried her face into his neck, melting and just breathing him in. She had missed him so much and she was so mad at him for leaving every single time for the military but she couldn’t bring it up to tell him to stop, it was his dream and she wasn’t going to stop that. Just like it was her dream to become a mother. 

“I missed you, love.” 

“I missed you too, now come say hi to your son, he’s gotten big when you were gone,” She whispered as she finally pulled away from him. Jango just gave her that smile that made her melt as he followed her to the kitchen. 

“Wolffe?” 

“Mama!” Wolffe cried as he held his arms out to her and she just wanted to squeal with how adorable he was. She didn’t even realize she had picked him up until Jango was suddenly beside her. She could see the awe on his face as he ran a hand over Wolffe’s hair. 

“Look at you, hi Wolffe. Do you remember me? I’m your dad.” 

She was tense as she watched the scene in front of her, knowing full well that Wolffe didn’t give much attention to others that he didn’t know. He would only say hi if she asked him too and even then he would go back to being in his own world after. 

“Say hello Wolffe.” 

Wolffe didn’t seem all that interested as he stared at Jango, causing the both of them to chuckle. 

“How long are you staying this time?” 

Jango just hummed as he took Wolffe into his arms, the boy just staring up at him as he smiled, “A couple of weeks. Hi there, I’m sorry that we don’t really know each other.” 

A couple of weeks, his longest stay she thought bitterly. The bitterness was always there, growing and she knew that it would come up eventually but she tried to not let it affect her now. She should be happy her husband was home, but it was harder to stay that way every time he decided to show up. 

“Well, a couple weeks is better than nothing I suppose,” It still killed her when she would see children with their fathers and Wolffe not having one. 

“Mama, I don’t want this man to hold me,” Wolffe sniffled and she immediately took him back into her arms, holding him close and she hated how a small part of her was glad that her son wanted her instead of him. Jango looked crushed though but honestly that is what he gets for not being here, how can she get Wolffe into trouble for that? 

“I’m sorry Jango, he doesn’t know you. Just give it time alright?” 

“No it’s fine. Should have expected it honestly, I was just hoping…” He trailed off and she nodded in understanding because even though he deserved it, she understood not getting Wolffe’s approval. It was brutal having lil Wolffe look at you before he turned his head. 

“I know,” She said softly, stepping forward to give him a kiss before she went to place Wolffe back into his chair, “He’s one of a kind isn’t he?” 

She melted yet again as Jango wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“He is.” 

Jango could not get close to Wolffe no matter how hard he tried. She had expected it because Wolffe had definitely inherited his father’s stubbornness. 

“Jango darling, just leave him alone. He doesn’t want to play,” She found herself calling out as she watched Jango fail miserably for the fifth time trying to get Wolffe to play with him, but Wolffe was determined to make Jango’s life miserable by doing anything other than play with his father. It was sad to watch. 

“I don’t get it,” Jango said as he finally made his way to her, watching their son play with his planes pitifully, “It’s been two weeks.” 

“He is being rather stubborn about you, I don’t know why, he usually opens up to everyone else.” 

Jango just whined as he buried his face into her neck and she couldn’t help but to laugh at him. This big tough marine, whining because his son didn’t want to play with him. He reminded her why she loved him so much and she couldn’t remember why she was so upset in the first place as she wrapped her arms around him. 

“I have to leave tomorrow, this is my last chance.” 

“Don’t push him too much darling. He doesn’t like to be forced into things,” She reminded him and she just got a kiss in response. She wanted to be selfish, ask him to stay and actually get to know Wolffe but he would hate her for it. 

She just hoped that one day Jango would just stay home and it wasn’t too late. 

Johanne loved seeing her son make friends, especially with the boy next door. She was so excited for him as Wolffe told her all about Fox. So, she did what any loving mother would have done. She planned sleepovers, got to know Fox’s mother and made sure that Wolffe kept his friend. 

Fox was a sweetheart too which made her want to keep him. 

“Mrs. Fett, may I have a cookie?” 

She smiled as she turned around to Fox’s wide eyes staring at her. 

“Why of course you can Fox,” She said softly as she handed him one of the cookies that she had made the day before. She knew that Wolffe was waiting patiently for Fox to come back so she shooed him off as she went back to making dinner for the three of them. 

She loved hearing their laughter as the boys squealed and roughed housed with each other. It made her feel better after she found out that Fox’s mother was going through the same thing as her with her husband going off to the Air Force. 

It felt nice being able to talk to her and get those thoughts she had stuck in her mind out. It was perfect, she could take her lil Wolffe to see Fox and she could vent. Overall, it was wonderful for all four of them. 

She trembled as she stared at the positive pregnancy test. Another child, Wolffe was going to be a big brother, she had to do this all over again but at least she wasn’t alone this time. She knew she should have been more careful when Jango was back in her arms, but the excitement of not being alone and actually having him back had overwhelmed her. She was so tired of being alone. 

“Mama?” 

She huffed as she placed the test onto her lap, wiping away the tears as she turned around to see Wolffe peering up at her worriedly, “Hey darling what do you want?” 

“Awe you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m okay darling, how about you go back to your exercises so we can help you with those r’s?” She said softly, reaching out to ruffle her son’s hair, smiling at his giggles. 

“Okay mama!” Wolffe cried as he ran off back to the living room and Johanne trembled as she stared at the test for a few more seconds, she was terrified but she will have to wait in order for her to have her breakdown. 

After throwing out the test and wiping away her tears, she took a deep breath as she walked towards where Wolffe was. 

“Alright, let’s get this done shall we?” 

Wolffe squealed, rolling around onto his back, making her smile as she sat down on the soft carpet, tickling his belly and smiling wide at the laughter that escaped from him. She always thought she would only have Wolffe, her world was based off on her five year old son. To have another child was exciting but terrifying. 

What if Wolffe didn’t want to be an older sibling? What if she miscarried? What if Jango didn’t want it? The thoughts made her freeze as she stared at the wall, only jolting back to reality when Wolffe climbed into her lap with that look he always gave her. 

Wolffe had gotten so much of his looks from Jango, his hair, eyes and nose, but his empathy and his worry for others he got from her. 

“Can I ask you something, my lil Wolffe?” Wolffe just nodded and she smiled as she took a deep breath, this may be a mistake but she wasn’t willing to let her thoughts consume her. Wolffe had to know what was happening to his mother. 

“Would you like to be an older sibling?” 

She wasn’t expecting the reaction he gave her as he yelled yes loudly, wrapping his little arms around her shoulders. She felt a hundred pounds lighter as she steadied him so he wouldn’t fall out of her lap. The fall wouldn’t kill him but she still didn’t want him to get hurt. 

“Well, that answers that,” She chuckled to herself as she hugged him close, “What would you say about being an older sibling in about nine months?” 

“Weally! Why not now?” Wolffe asked as he leaned back and she just rolled her eyes fondly. 

“Because it needs time to grow in my belly, silly.” 

“Wait you ate it!?” Wolffe cried out as his eyes widened and she laughed, she certainly wasn’t expecting that of all things. 

“No, think of it like a cake, you like cakes. When we make the cake it needs to be cooked, well it’s like that with a baby but it takes much longer for the baby to be ready to come out,” she just hoped that was a good enough explanation. 

Wolffe nodded as he snuggled into her chest, cuddling closer as he listened to her. It always made her want to hold him close forever, she doesn't know what she will do when he gets too big for this and starts to find his independence as he grows older. She didn’t want to let him go. 

“I can’t wait to meet him.” 

“What makes you think it’s going to be a boy?” 

Wolffe just shrugged as he pulled away, climbing out of her lap to get back to his exercises, “I don’t know. I want a brother.” 

“Oh yeah?” Johanne asked as she smiled, listening to him start to sound out the words and she couldn’t help but to run her hand through his hair. She was amused as she thought about what her son said and she knew that Wolffe would love them no matter what the gender was. 

And she was right because as time went by and Wolffe passed kindergarten with the most improved speaking habits he was thrilled, he loved to read stories to her baby bump that was growing bigger everyday. 

“Mama?” 

“Yes darling?” She asked as Wolffe cuddled even closer. 

“Can his name be Cody? I really like that name.”

She paused as she looked down at her son. She smiled as she ran her hand through his hair, “Yeah, I like that name too. Did you know that in your father’s language his name would be Kote? It translates to glory.” 

“Really?” Wolffe asked and she nodded as she poked his nose to hear him giggle. 

“Yes really.” 

She even had her mother coming around a lot more often. She loved to spoil her grandson and Johanne would let her. 

Wolffe will have to get used to the fact that she wouldn’t be able to spend as much time with him with a newborn around. Good thing too because her mother was happy to take care of Wolffe when she went into labour, bringing lil Kote into the world, again without Jango being there as she gave birth. 

She was exhausted as the doctors placed her newborn son into her arms and she cried as she held him close. She could already tell that once again her son would look a lot like his father, but hopefully with her personality again. It wasn’t that she hated her husband's personality, no she loved him dearly but there were some aspects she didn’t want her boys to have. 

“Do you want us to bring in your son and your mother?” 

She nodded softly without taking her eyes off of Cody, she could already tell he was going to be one of a kind as he opened his eyes for her to see him for the first time. His eyes were more gold than Wolffe’s amber eyes and she was glad to have something to tell them apart because she had a feeling they were going to look a lot like each other. 

“Ma’am? They are coming in now,” The nurse told her and she finally looked away from the baby in her arms as Wolffe came running in, immediately trying to climb up onto the bed to see his brother for the first time and she laughed at his excitement. 

“Mom can you?” 

Her mother smiled as she lifted Wolffe up onto the bed, telling him to be careful as he climbed towards her, pausing as he stared down at his baby brother. It was silent as they watched what his reaction was going to be. 

“He’s ugly.” 

Johanne laughed as her mother gasped in horror as Wolffe frowned as he brought up his hand to let Cody grab at his finger, “And he’s so small.” 

“Well, he is going to get bigger. Can you believe that you were this small once?” 

Wolffe looked up at her with wide eyes before he looked down at his little brother. As if he was surprised that he was once so small and she smiled. She could tell he was fascinated as Cody yawned and he looked up at her as Cody smiled up at him. 

“This is your little brother Cody,” She whispered and Wolffe nodded as he whispered a small hello to him. The scene warmed her heart as Wolffe promised to protect Cody from all the bad guys. She knew that this was going to be perfect. 

Things were not perfect, or not at the moment as Cody was screaming in the middle of the night and Wolffe was miserable from being woken up so many times in the night. 

She was stressed as she picked Cody up into her arms, trying her best to soothe him as she paced about the room. She thought it would be easier the second time around since she had learned so much from when Wolffe was a baby but no, it was harder in some ways. Cody was a very fussy yet adorable baby. She loves him so much and wouldn't give him up for anything. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, Kote,” She whispered as she saw Wolffe stomp into the room, glaring at the bundle in her arms as he climbed up and into the crib. 

She was so confused on why Wolffe was in his brother’s crib when he was much too big for it when Wolffe held his arms out for the baby. 

“Wolffe what are you doing?” 

“Give me my brother,” He demanded and she blinked as she walked forward, hesitantly she laid the baby down into the crib and watched as Wolffe curled up around Cody, his hand on the baby’s chest. She was amazed that Cody settled down, softly cooing at his older brother. 

“He’s just lonely,” Wolffe told her and she smiled as a laugh of disbelief escaped her.

She would have never come up with that conclusion and she had no idea how her five year old son did, but she wasn’t going to question it as Wolffe slowly fell asleep beside Cody. The scene in front of her was so pure she couldn’t resist as she quickly took a picture. 

Thankfully, nights after that were quieter as Johanne got Cody a stuffy to cling onto and Wolffe could sleep in his own bed again. It was only occasional that she would wake up to hear Wolffe whispering softly to his baby brother as Cody babbled up at him. 

It warmed her that Wolffe took to Cody so well even after a few moments that were tense. She just hoped Jango was going to be home more often now that he had two sons and a wife at home, that maybe he will put his career behind him. 

But for now, she will talk about him to Cody. 

“Don’t worry Cody you will love your father, he is so sweet and he cares for us so much,” She whispered to him. She smiled as Wolffe was watching Airplane quietly. 

“He’s never around too,” Wolffe grumbled and she froze. 

“Wolffe!” She snapped and Cody whimpered in her arms. She hushed him, calming him down as Wolffe turned around to glare at her. 

“What? It’s true.”

“You know he’s busy darling-”

“Yeah killing people.”

“Wolffe that is enough. I don’t know what has gotten into you,” She snapped but quieter this time as Cody babbled up at her, playing with a lock of her hair and Wolffe just rolled his eyes at her as he went back to his movie. 

She should get him into trouble, ground him for even saying what he said but she was shocked. Wolffe has never given her sass like this before, she knew he didn’t know his father well, but she didn’t realize that he didn’t like him. But it was the last thing that shook her to the core. Who told Wolffe that his father is killing people? 

He wasn’t wrong, Jango was in fact killing people but he was protecting this country, he was protecting them and all other kinds of families. 

“Wolffe, I know this is hard but your father is a good man.” 

“He’s not my father,” Wolffe grumbled and she stared at him in horror. She never once thought her baby boy was going to say something like this. 

“Go to your room now,” She hissed and she got even more angry when Wolffe just rolled his eyes before he left her staring at the TV as Cody squirmed in her arms. She had no idea how she was going to handle this one and she doesn’t even know if she had the energy for it. Jango was coming to see his son in a couple weeks and she had to figure out how to get Wolffe to even give his father a chance. 

It was a couple hours later when she had finally managed to get Kote to sleep that she was able to talk to her son. She let out an exhausted breath as she walked down the hallway, pausing at the door that she wondered if this was a losing battle, but he was five, there was plenty of time to fix this. 

She knocked on the door, immediately opening the door to see Wolffe playing with his planes, completely ignoring her. She just sighed as she sat down on his bed, laying her hands in her lap, watching him play and talk to himself as he did so. 

“Wolffe, I know you don’t have a good relationship with your father but he promised he will be around more to help us.” 

“But will he?” Wolffe asked as he finally looked up at her and it broke her heart that he was nearly in tears. 

“Honey come here,” She said softly and soon her arms were full with her little boy, her arms wrapped around him, “He will be here, I promise. Not all the time, but a lot more than he was.”

“Only because of Cody,” Wolffe cried as he finally burst into tears and she felt panic climb up her throat as she held him even closer. 

“No, no, no darling. Oh honey, he loves you.” 

“No he doesn’t, he hates me that’s why he doesn't want anything to do with me,” He sobbed and Johanne felt a tear run down her face. She needed to talk to her husband, it hurt her to see Wolffe like this. 

“We will figure this out, I promise.” 

It helped after the talk, Jango did make an effort to get closer to Wolffe and she was so relieved as the years flew by and soon enough Wolffe was ten years old. Where did the time go she wondered to herself as she held a five year old Cody in her arms, his face buried into her hair as he slept in her arms. She missed how Wolffe would do this but Cody had been a big help as she rocked him side to side. 

“You two please be careful!” She called out as she watched the two of them, or more like Jango, building the treehouse and Wolffe was just there to help out. She loved seeing how excited Wolffe was when Jango suggested it and they have been trying to finish the project for months as Jango kept having to go on tours in the meantime. 

She knew that Jango had connected with Cody since he wanted to do everything his father did. Wolffe hides it more about how he wants to do something with his father, the kids at school always having stories while he doesn’t. This was good for the both of them she decided as the treehouse was nearly finished. 

“We will mama!” Wolffe cried out to her and she loved the fact that he still called her that. 

She smiled as she moved back into the house to start lunch and let them have their own fun. She had just finished laying Cody down when she heard a scream from outside and she felt her heart drop. She knew she shouldn’t have taken her eyes off of them as she ran through the house to get to the backyard. 

“What happened!?” She cried as she raced through the yard to see Wolffe on the ground in tears as he held his arms close, Jango kneeling beside him. 

“We were playing around a bit and Wolffe slipped and fell out of the tree,” Jango immediately reported as if he was talking to a commanding officer as she wiped away Wolffe’s tears. 

“Alright honey, let me see.” 

Wolffe sniffled as he uncurled, letting the both of them see his arm and Jango hissed as he saw his arm at an awkward angle. 

“Definitely broken, kiddo.” 

“Jango you watch Cody, I’m taking Wolffe to the hospital.” 

“Hun,” Jango started and Johanne just glared at him as she stood up, holding Wolffe close. 

“You have done enough,” She hissed as she turned, walking the both of them to the car. She was quiet as she opened the front door, ushering Wolffe into the front seat before she ran to the other side to get into the driver’s seat. 

The drive was quiet except for Wolffe’s sniffles. She didn’t understand why she was so mad at Jango, but he should have known better to play up high in a damn tree where they could fall. 

“Don’t be mad at him. It wasn’t his fault.”

Johanne blinked before she glanced over to Wolffe, “What happened?” 

“We were playing around and I got too close to the edge. He tried to catch me but he didn’t.” 

“I know, I believe him darling. I’m more mad at myself.” 

Wolffe didn’t answer as he hissed as the car jolted and she apologized as she pulled into the hospital’s parking lot. 

“Well, let’s get that arm taken care of okay?” 

Wolffe nodded as he opened the car door, climbing out as they walked inside, after a couple hours Wolffe had a grey cast on. She doesn’t know why he chose grey of all colours but she figured they could do something that would make Wolffe smile as they walked out the hospital and back to the front doors. 

“How are you feeling Wolffe?” She asked on the drive back and Wolffe just shrugged as he leaned his head on the window. He looked tired and she sighed as she pulled into their driveway, frowning as Wolffe immediately got out and made his way to the house. What did Jango say to him up there? 

When she managed to finally get in the house she stopped when she saw Wolffe laying on the couch, Cody laying on top of him. 

“Are you okay Wol?” 

Wolffe always smiled at the fact that Cody still struggled to say his name, “Yeah I’m okay Cody, just broke my arm is all.” 

“Did it hurt?” 

“Yeah it did, but I'm okay now,” Wolffe reassured him and Cody nodded as he snuggled closer to Wolffe’s side. 

“What’s that?” Cody asked as he pointed at Wolffe’s cast and Wolffe smiled as he shifted to sit up, reaching over to the table to grab the sharpies that they kept in the drawer. 

“They put it on me so my arm so it heals right, you can draw on it,” Wolffe answered as he grabbed a gold marker, knowing that it was his favourite colour, “Here.” 

Cody blinked as he grabbed the marker out of Wolffe’s hand, watching as Wolffe uncapped it and he moved his arm to his cast, “Go ahead draw something.” 

Cody smiled as he immediately started drawing, sticking his tongue out slightly and Johanne melted at the scene in front of her. She smiled when Cody pulled away, excitedly explaining to him how each stick figure represented the family. She decided on leaving them at their peace to go find her husband. 

She walked into the kitchen to see him sitting at the table, his knee bouncing as he chewed on his fingers, a bad habit of his whenever he got extremely worried about something. 

“Is he okay?” He asked when he finally noticed her and Johanne smiled as she walked towards him, letting him pull her in his lap. 

“He’s fine, just a broken arm, he will be fine.” 

“Oh thank god,” Jango whispered as he rested his forehead on her collarbone. “I was terrified, Johanne. I know we don’t have a good relationship but he’s still my son.” 

“I know darling, he’s okay. You hear that?” She asked as they heard Wolffe and Cody laughing in the living room, “He’s laughing again.” 

Jango smiled as he listened to them. His family was everything and she knew how much he cared for them all. She knew how desperate he was to stay with them longer each time, how he has to battle himself before leaving. 

“Just come back home you hear me?” She asked and she sighed as Jango nodded, leaning up to give her a sweet kiss. They will figure this out, they had too. 

“You broke your arm?” Fox asked and Wolffe just smiled and nodded. Johanne had to hold back a giggle as she listened to them from the kitchen. Fox did not seem impressed.

“How the heck did you break it?” 

“Well, you see, I kinda fell out of a tree.”

A beat of silence, “You fell out of a tree! Are you an idiot?” 

She covered her mouth to try and hold back the laughs. She loved these moments as Fox would get Wolffe into trouble for the stupid shit he would do. If Wolffe wouldn’t listen to her, he would definitely listen to his best friend. 

“Look, you wanna sign it or not!?” 

“Of course I want to sign it!” 

“Jeez you are so annoying,” Wolffe growled and Fox just smacked him. 

“Ow what was that for!?” 

“For saying I was annoying,” Fox smirked and Wolffe just glared at him. 

“I will end you Fox.” 

“I like to see you try,” Fox taunted and Johanne knew exactly what was going to happen next. And she was right when she heard slaps and cries and honestly, boys they make her wonder sometimes. 

“I have a broken arm, this isn’t fair?!” 

“Not my problem!” Fox cried as he smacked Wolffe’s good arm. 

Johanne just kept to herself at that point as she went back to reading her book. When it fell silent she knew that Cody must have entered the room. She sighed, placing her book down onto the table before she got up, wandering to the livingroom to see the boys listening to Cody’s rambles. The sight always warmed her heart. 

The boys would be so rough around each other but like true brothers, would be very gentle with Cody and tried to involve him in their activities. She was worried she would have to talk to them about doing that, but it seemed like they did it on their own. She was so glad because it made her job easier as a parent. 

She smiled as she left them to their own. They will be fine. 

Wolffe was agitated as they waited for Jango to come home. He promised them when he got on the plane that he was going to take them ice skating when he got home. He should have known he was going to break his promise like he did every single time. 

“Don’t worry darlings, he will be home in a couple of hours, they needed him at the base for a meeting.” 

Wolffe rolled his eyes as he watched his mother walk off into the kitchen. He didn’t need Jango to be around, he and Cody can go skating on the pond outside by themselves. It wasn’t that long of a walk dammit. 

“C’mon Cody, we are going by ourselves,” Wolffe growled as he grabbed his coat.

“But dad said-” 

“Dad can meet us there,” Wolffe snapped as he grabbed Cody’s coat. He knew he wasn’t an adult, not even close to one at the age of twelve and Cody at seven but he could protect them. He was the older brother, it was his job. 

“Are you sure?” Cody asked as Wolffe zipped his coat up as he picked up their skates. 

“Yeah, you trust me right?” Wolffe asked as he grabbed Cody’s hand before he walked them through the house to the back door. 

“Yeah of course.” 

“Then we will be fine.” 

Cody nodded as Wolffe opened the door, leading them to the pond that was on the back of their property. He knew that Cody was a bit uptight about doing things against their parent’s orders, but Wolffe knew they were just protective. He can show them that he will be fine, that they can take care of themselves. 

He didn’t hesitate as he paused at the bench, immediately tying up his skates and he paused when he saw Cody hesitate. 

“C’mon Cody, learn how to do things on your own. We don’t need dad here, he will come join us when he gets here.” 

Cody nodded as he slowly sat beside him, taking his time to put his skates on. Wolffe nodded, feeling proud because it wasn’t very often that he could get Cody to defy Jango’s orders. He was tired of Jango always breaking his promises, always tired of the disappointment when he wouldn't get here on time because they always needed him. 

He pushed himself on the ice, smiling as he just skated about before he came to a stop in front of Cody who was still hesitating. Honestly, this was ridiculous, Wolffe thought as he got off the ice and took Cody’s hand. 

“C’mon.” 

“But we should wait for dad Wolffe.” 

Wolffe just rolled his eyes as he led Cody to the ice, skating them to the center of the pond, “See you didn’t die now did you?” 

“Wolffe!” Cody whined and Wolffe rolled his eyes again. He really had picked that up from his mom didn’t he? 

“You’re fine Cody!” Wolffe said as he gave Cody a shove and it seemed as time slowed down as Cody slipped, his eyes widening as he fell on the ice, a loud smack being heard across the yard as Cody’s head connected with the ice. 

Everything seemed to freeze as Cody laid still on the ice, blood seeping out onto the ice and Wolffe fell to his knees. His hands trembled as he reached out to shake Cody. 

“Cody?” He asked quietly, the panic starting to creep up as he was met with silence. “Cody?” He asked louder as he shook Cody harder but his brother didn’t respond. 

“CODY!” Wolffe screamed as he shook him even harder as he started to sob, the emotions in him far too intense for him to keep them at bay. He didn’t know what to do as he turned around screaming as loud as he could for his mom as he sobbed. 

“MAMA!?” He screamed as he took off his gloves, shuffling closer to lift Cody’s head to inspect the bleeding. It looked really bad and Wolffe started to sob even harder. What had he done? Why didn’t he listen to Cody? 

“Wolffe!” 

Wolffe whipped around to see his mother running towards him and he cried in relief, she would know what to do. 

“My god Wolffe, what happened!?” She screamed as she ran across the ice, sliding to her knees beside him and Wolffe just sobbed harder as she grabbed her phone, dialing 911. 

“I’m so sorry mama! I didn’t mean to!” 

It got even worse as Jango called out to them, making his way to him and Wolffe was terrified to see the look on his face. He knew that Jango always liked Cody more. 

His mother hung up the phone as she took Cody into her arms. 

“Why would you hurt your brother!?” 

“I didn’t mean to! He was whining for dad and I just gave him a little shove-”

“You shoved him! Wolffe you know better!” She screeched and Wolffe flinched as he hiccuped, he couldn’t breathe. 

“What the hell happened?” Jango asked as he arrived and Wolffe just moved away as his mother gathered Cody up into her arms. 

“Wolffe pushed Cody and he fell, we have to go to the hospital. Jango let’s go,” His mother explained quickly as she stood up, also falling over but Jango caught her. 

“Wolffe what the hell!?” Jango yelled and his mother just glared at him. 

“Don’t yell at him, you weren’t here,” She hissed as she marched towards the house and Wolffe was quick to follow her, staying silent except the occasional hiccup that would escape him. 

They met Cody at the hospital as the ambulance took him and Wolffe was terrified. They were forced to stay in the waiting room and all Wolffe could do was hide in his mother’s side as she held him close. He hoped she knew it was an accident, he would never hurt his brother on purpose. 

“Mrs. Fett?” 

“Yes, I’m here,” She replied as she stood up and the doctor gave her a nod as he walked towards him. 

“Cody’s fine,” He immediately stated and Wolffe sobbed in relief as he wiped away the tears that tailed down his cheeks. “You can see him now and I can explain on the way there.” 

They followed closely as the doctor weaved through the staff. 

“It was just a small head cut, they bleed more than anything so don’t worry about the bleeding. He did have to get five stitches to keep the wound closed but it’s behind the ear so his hair will cover it up when it grows back.”

“Oh thank god,” Jango stated and the doctor just nodded at them. 

“He will have a concussion so you will have to keep a close eye on him when he sleeps, wake him up every three to four hours and he will be fine. He was a lucky boy, it could have been worse,” He finished explaining as he came to a stop in front of Cody’s room. “He’s right in there so go right on in, he should be awake.”

“Thank you,” Johanne said as she entered the room and Cody was just sitting there staring at them and Wolffe ran forward, sobbing as he hugged his baby brother close. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to push you!” 

Cody froze in his arms and that just made Wolffe cry even harder. 

“Wolffe? I’m okay.”

Wolffe doesn’t normally cry, he was quick to anger instead of tears and he knew he was probably scaring his brother but he couldn’t stop the tears. He was terrified that he had killed his brother when he held him and Cody was so still. 

“I just wanted you to calm down, I thought you were just going to slide back on the ice not fall!” 

Cody didn’t say anything as he cuddled in closer in Wolffe’s chest and all Wollfe could do was hold him even tighter, “It’s okay, just an accident.” 

Wolffe managed to nod as he pulled away and Cody just smiled at him. 

“Wolffe we have to talk, come here please,” Jango stated and Wolffe froze before he looked over at Jango. He knew he was in trouble but he thought his mother was going to talk to him not his father. 

Wolffe didn’t say anything as he slid off the bed, quickly making his way over towards his father. He knew he had to face the fire so it was better to get this done and over with so he can go back to cuddling Cody. Jango just gave Cody a smile as he led Wolffe out to the hallway, closing the door behind them and Wolffe stood up straight, holding his head high. 

“What the hell were you thinking?” Jango hissed and Wolffe flinched.

“It was an accident, I didn’t mean to-” 

“I told you that I would take you skating when I got home. All you had to do was wait for me Wolffe.” 

Wolffe growled as he glared at his poor excuse of a father. How dare he stand here and tell him this was all his fault? Sure it was but if Jango actually pulled through with his damn promises this wouldn’t have even happened. 

“You’re grounded Wolffe and that’s final.”

Wolffe froze before he let his rage take over, he was so tired of Jango thinking he was a father to him when he wasn’t. All the years that he chose Cody over him. 

“Well, this wouldn’t have happened if you had shown up for once!” Wolffe screamed and he could hear Cody crying in the room but he couldn’t find himself to care at that moment as he glared at his father, “You never keep your promises and for once I wasn’t going to let you destroy this promise too!” 

“How dare you Wolffe, you know that my job is important-” 

“You kill people for a living!” Wolffe interrupted him. 

“I protect this country,” Jango hissed as he stepped closer to Wolffe and Wolffe couldn’t give a damn. He was so damn tired. 

“You don’t care about us at all. You are a horrible father.” 

Jango froze and Wolffe thought he finally got the upper hand for once, that he was the one that won this fight. But he was wrong as Jango growled, his voice so deep that it shook Wolffe as he backed up from the man he didn’t even recognize. 

“I have tried to be a father to you. You pushed me away at every twist and turn and you know what? You are grounded, you cannot leave the house, you will do all the chores and you will show me respect you little brat.” 

The door of Cody’s room yanked open as Johanne stepped in and Wolffe trembled as he heard Cody’s cries. He always tried his best to protect him from the yelling that he and Jango normally did. 

“That is enough you two, you are scaring Cody so take a breather and shut the hell up,” She hissed and Jango took a step back and Wolffe didn’t even think twice as he stormed off. He had no idea where he was going but it was better than there. 

He heard his mother scream for him from behind him but he ignored her as he turned the corner. He had to get away from Jango, he couldn’t stand looking at him at that moment as he pulled Cody close and gave him the love he never gave to him. He finally stopped when he found an empty room he could calm down in as he threw a punch at the wall, yelling as pain travelled up his arm but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he pictured him punching Jango in the fucking face. 

“Wolffe stop, Wolffe!” He sobbed as his mother wrapped her arms around him, holding him close as he turned to bury his face in her shoulder. How the hell could she love a man like Jango he shall never know. 

“It’s okay, I got you,” She whispered into his hair and he breathed in deeply as he tried his best to calm down. She didn’t deserve his anger. 

“I didn’t mean to, I swear!” He cried and she ran a hand through his hair. 

“I know, I know it’s okay.” 

“I just want him to be a father. I just want him to be here, how is that so hard?” 

“I don’t know honey, I don’t know,” She said and Wolffe pulled away, desperately wiping away his tears. He was tired of crying, “You do need to show him respect honey, he is your father.” 

Wolffe laughed bitterly as he turned away, “Father? I don’t see him as my father mom,” He hissed, he knew it would hurt her but it felt good to finally get that off his chest, to finally tell her everything he felt. 

“It isn’t fair of him to come in and then pretend to be my father when I do something bad, I know I am supposed to protect Cody but he can go fuck himself for all I care!” 

“Wolffe you know I don’t like it when you say that word!” She snapped and Wolffe snarled. 

“Jango is trying his best to be here for us, he is the one that brings in the money so you should be grateful.” 

Wolffe just stayed silent as his hands fisted into balls, he was trembling in rage as he wanted to punch the wall again but he knew that would only make her even more angry and he knew that she already hated him enough for hurting Cody. He fell numbly into her arms as she pulled him close. 

“I know you feel like a parent to Cody. But you are his older brother, not his dad so you just need to be a bit smarter. Act more like a brother,” She whispered and Wolffe froze. 

Be his brother? He was there for Cody when he went through his nightmares, always helped him when bullies picked on him, taught Cody how to ride his bike, was there when he lost his first tooth and the tooth fairy came. He was there when Jango wasn’t, he did more things than any older brother would have. Wolffe pulled away from her, giving her a glare as he walked out of the room without a word. 

Of course she sided with Jango, she always did. He didn’t know where he was going as he roamed around the hospital, letting his feet carry him through the halls. He avoided as many people as he could, knowing that they would ask questions he didn’t want to answer. He wanted to be alone, to think. 

He somehow made his way back to Cody’s room, staying silent as they packed up their things to go home when the doctor gave them the all clear. The car ride home was tense as Cody just talked, telling Jango everything and once they got home Wolffe didn’t hesitate to get out of the car. He locked himself in his room, where he finally felt safe to just break down silently. He hated this, all of it, and he wanted nothing to do with Jango. 

He didn’t leave his room for the rest of the night.


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here heh. I hope you like it
> 
> Big thank you to Skywanberrie (she did write a small piece of this chapter) and for beta reading this heh. You are amazing darling <3
> 
> Let me know what you think!

He didn’t say much as Fox and him chilled up in the treehouse. Somehow his father and him did get it finished and it has been Wolffe’s and Fox’s hangout spot ever since. Fox has seen the best and he was confident enough to say his worst and he still stayed by his side. He didn’t know how to repay him for the eight years of their friendship. 

Now at the age of thirteen and lots of anger inside him Fox had only just said the worst thing to top it all off. 

“You’re moving?” Wolffe asked quietly and Fox nodded. 

“I didn’t know until yesterday. I am so sorry Wolffe.” 

“But why?” 

Fox shrugged as he shifted closer to Wolffe. They always tried to help each other if the other were hurting. 

“It was mom’s decision. Her and dad apparently discussed us moving closer to him so we saw him more often.” 

Wolffe just nodded silently as he took in the news. It made sense but he was still bitter about it. They only lived here because it was close to Jango’s home base before they sent him off to wherever to do their dirty work. 

“I’m sorry Wolffe,” Fox sniffled and Wolffe wrapped his arms around him quickly. 

“It’s not your fault Fox! It’s okay. I will miss you a lot though.” 

Fox nodded as he buried his face into Wolffe’s shoulder , “I’m going to miss you too.” 

They both didn’t promise to write to each other, they knew that it wouldn’t last long. They decided to spend the little time they have together as something special as they just cuddled, scared to let each other go. No one understood what it was like to be a military kid except them, it was hard to make friends and for them to understand what they went through. 

They had each other for so long and now they had to let go. It was both terrifying and heartbreaking for the both of them. 

“When do you leave?” Wolffe asked quietly and Fox just looked away. 

“Tomorrow. Mom had this planned out for a long time.” 

They said their final goodbyes and when Wolffe watched Fox leave the next morning he didn’t know how to feel. Fox was so much to him and now he was gone too. He didn’t want to learn how to keep going without him. 

“Come on darling, let’s go back inside,” His mother said to him and he just nodded as he turned back to the house. It was so unfair. 

Things were awkward for a long time and Wolffe knew that. Now at the age of fourteen he still avoids his father at every chance he can. He knew his mother was disappointed in them and Cody who was nine didn’t understand. 

His brother always tried to get them together to have a good time, but Wolffe had gently told him that he and Jango didn’t have a good relationship. He wasn’t sure if Cody completely understood but he did stop trying. 

But he tried for his mother of all people. 

“Your father is here,” She said to him softly as she opened his bedroom door and Wolffe rolled his eyes. He only ever tried for his mother. 

“Thanks mom,” Wolffe grumbled and he smiled at her as she sighed. 

“Please don’t fight with your father okay? I just want this visit to be okay.” 

Wolffe stopped as he nodded, getting up off the bed to give her a hug. He was as tall as his mother he realized as he wrapped her up in his arms, “Okay, I will try, I promise.” 

“That’s all I ask darling.” 

They both smiled at each other before she left and Wolffe groaned as he flopped onto his bed. He hated having to pretend, to play family. 

“Hey Cody!” Jango laughed as Cody ran down the stairs and into his arms as Wolffe finally made his way to the stairs. 

“Hey kid,” Jango said to him and Wolffe just nodded at him as he walked past him and to the kitchen. 

“You just made it in time for dinner,” He heard his mother exclaim, “Let’s sit down and eat then we can tell the boys.” 

That made him pause as he wondered what she meant by that. He could see that Cody sent him a glance and Wolffe just shrugged as the both of them sat down. Dinner was awkward as Cody once again just talked, filling Jango in everything as Wolffe just ate the food in front of him. He knew his mother was staring at him but he left it alone. 

“Your father and I have an announcement.” 

Wolffe paused, glancing up to look at her.

“Well, I’m pregnant.” 

Wolffe looked down at his plate again as he tried to process the news. He loved being an older brother, Cody is everything to him but at the same time he felt dread because that would mean he would have to be a father to this one too. No matter what his mother said, he acted like a father to Cody, he taught him pretty much everything he knew because Jango wasn’t there for the big steps in Cody’s life. 

“I’m going to be a big brother?” Cody asked quietly and Wolffe smiled as he gave him a nod. He could see already how excited he was at the thought. 

“How far along are you?” Wolffe couldn’t help to ask. He remembered how he was so curious when his mother carried Cody and he was going to be there like he was back then. 

“About twelve weeks.” 

“What do you mean?” Cody asked and Wolffe smiled as he leaned back, watching as his mom explained it to Cody. He was glad that Cody didn’t hold a grudge against him from that time on the ice, it was the most terrifying moment of his life and Wolffe was going to make sure he didn’t hurt him again. He was proud to say that he hasn’t even two years later. 

He knew Jango was staring at him and Wolffe just met his stare with a glare. He remembered what he told him after his mother forced them to talk after the fight in the hospital. The first thing Wolffe told him was if he couldn’t keep his promises then he shouldn’t make them. He can break all the promises with Wolffe since he didn’t care, but he can’t do that with Cody. It hurt his little brother everytime he broke one and he wasn’t going to allow that. 

He only screamed at Jango once after that when he did it again and Jango was sure to not do it again. It was safe to say that their father/son relationship is broken. Wolffe sure as hell isn’t going to be the one to fix it, his father can be the one to be man enough to fix this. 

The months went by quickly as his mother was farther along in the pregnancy but it turned out that she was having two babies instead of one. 

“What do you mean you are having twins?” Wolffe asked and his mother just smiled as she ran a hand through his hair. He couldn’t help but to let his eyes slip close as he leaned into the touch. 

“It means that instead of getting one sibling, you are going to have two silly,” She gently told him and Wolffe laughed. He felt thrilled as he placed a hand on her belly. 

“Hi, name’s Wolffe. I’m your big brother, I promise that I will protect you when you get here,” He found himself saying. They weren’t even born yet and his protective instincts were already starting to kick in. 

“You are a wonderful brother Wolffe. When did you grow up so much my lil Wolffe.”

He would deny to his dying day that he felt his eyes burn as he looked at his mother, She hasn’t said that in years and hearing it again was, well it was a really warm feeling he couldn’t describe. 

“I don’t know,” Was his quiet reply as she held him close. In some ways he missed his younger years when it was just the two of them against the world. He sniffled as he closed his eyes, letting himself relax in her arms and for the first time in a long time he felt himself fully relax where the anger laid just under the surface. 

“Can’t wait to see Cody’s reaction,” Wolffe chuckled quietly and he smiled as Johanne hugged him tight for a moment before letting him go. 

“I don’t know, why don’t we go find out?” 

They both grinned at each other before they went to hunt down his little brother, already feeling giddy. It was going to be a wonderful afternoon. 

Wolffe smiled as Cody was laying his head on their mother’s belly. Cody was just as fascinated with her baby bump like he was when he was five. 

“It feels weird when they move.” 

Their mother just chuckled as she ran a hand through Cody’s dark locks. Wolffe had decided to let Cody cuddle her because he already had his moment, Cody wanted to learn and worry for his mother. It was sweet he thought to himself. 

“Have you decided what you are going to name them mom?” 

Johanne looked over at him, giving him her soft smile, “Not yet but we will figure it out later.” 

“Who named me?” Cody asked and Wolffe smiled. He remembered seeing the name in a book and he had just thought to himself that it was so cool. 

“Wolffe did actually.” 

Cody looked at him wide eyed before he crawled over to him, flopping down into Wolffe’s lap as he wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Thank you, I like my name!” 

“I’m glad you do Kote,” Wolffe just chuckled as he looked at his mom. Maybe Cody will be the one to name the twins possibly, just like Wolffe named him. 

“I love both my boys.” 

Wolffe just smiled as Cody crawled back to Johanne, Wolffe close behind him as they sat beside her, cuddling close. 

“We love you too mom.” 

Wolffe felt numb, his world dead silent as he sat there in the hospital waiting room, Cody huddling in his arms as he sniffled. He had a bad feeling about this and he didn’t know what to do with the feeling, he felt like he could punch a wall or run a five km race. 

She should be fine, she still had a couple weeks till the due date. Their father was supposed to show up and actually be there for one of his kids' births but he wasn’t. He was scheduled to come back home in a week but all Wolffe could see every time he closed his eyes was his mother passed out on the floor, a pool of blood around her legs when they got home from school. 

God, she better be okay, his brothers better be okay. He wouldn’t know what to do if they weren’t. Cody was only ten and he was only fifteen, how were they going to survive if she didn’t? 

“Hey kids, how are we all feeling?” The nurse that was assigned to watch them asked them. Wolffe didn’t reply but he distantly heard his brother ask for their grandmother. 

“She’s on her way, don't worry. The doctors are taking care of your mom, they know what they are doing.” 

Wolffe nodded as he finally looked down at his ten year old brother. Both of their birthdays passed while their mother was pregnant and they were all guessing when the twin’s birthday was going to be. Looked like none of them won considering that they would probably have to take the babies out. Or that was what Wolffe would guess but he doesn’t actually know. 

He sighed as he wiped Cody’s tears away. He had to be a brother right now, he can’t get lost in that dark place that has been creeping up on him lately. 

“She will probably be okay, Kote, like the nurse said the doctors know what they are doing.” 

Cody sniffled as he nodded wordlessly, burying his face farther into his chest and Wolffe just reached over and lifted Cody up, settling him down in his lap so he could wrap his arms around him properly. He knew every time his mother would hold him like this he would feel safe and he hoped it would help Cody like it did him. 

“Darlings!” 

They both looked down the hall to see their grandmother walking towards them quickly. They didn’t make a move to get up as she finally reached them. 

“Are you boys okay?” She asked as she kneeled down in front of them. They both just shook their heads and she just hushed them as she hugged them both at the same time. 

They waited in that waiting room for three more hours when finally a doctor in scrubs walked towards them. 

“Mr. Fett?” 

Wolffe got up, Cody getting off his lap before he walked towards the doctor and he hated how the doctor seemed to hesitate before Wolffe saw his grandmother walk up beside him. 

“Wolffe how about you go sit down and I will talk to the doctor okay?”

Wolffe wanted to growl at her and yell but he knew it wouldn’t help so he just followed her orders, making his way back to his brother and placed an arm around Cody’s shoulders. They both watched their grandmother’s face as the doctor spoke to her and they saw as she gasped before breaking down into tears. 

He wasn’t sure how he knew, but he knew that his mother was dead. That she didn’t make it and he felt like he couldn’t breathe as he tightened his grip on Cody. 

“Wolffe? I’m scared,” Cody whimpered and for once Wolffe nodded. 

“I’m scared too,” He admitted knowing that it didn’t help his brother but he felt like he needed to be truthful at this moment. He needed to be strong for his brother as he watched the doctor walk up to them before he kneeled down in front of them. 

“So, I heard you two are excited to be brother’s huh?” 

They both nodded and the doctor smiled softly at them, “Well you now have twin brothers.” 

“But?” Wolffe asked because there was always a but. 

“But, your mother bled out while we were trying our best to help her. I’m sorry you two but your mother died, she didn’t make it.” 

Immediately Cody hiccuped as he broke down into tears as Wolffe gave the doctor a nod. He wasn’t sure how to feel as he held Cody tightly. His mother was everything to him and she was gone. 

“Do you want to meet your brothers?” The doctor asked and Wolffe nodded as he got up, Cody hopping off his lap as he grabbed his hand. 

He didn’t know what could happen. He didn’t want to have hate and anger build up in his chest when he sees his brothers for the first time. He wouldn’t know what to do to himself if that were to happen and who knows how Cody is going to act. Wolffe had never been more terrified of what was going to happen until now. 

They followed the doctor throughout the hospital before they were led to a room where they could see two babies sleeping in cots. Wolffe didn’t hesitate as he pushed Cody forward so he could get a better view as he walked them forward. 

Wolffe felt his eyes burn in a warning that he was going to cry as he stared down at his little brothers. He didn’t feel anger like he thought he would, instead he felt love and the huge need to protect. They were perfect. 

“They’re ugly,” Cody said and Wolffe laughed. 

“I thought you were too Kote, but give them a few weeks and they are going to be adorable, just like you.” 

“I don't hate them,” Cody whispered as he stepped closer to his side and Wolffe felt a weight being lifted off his chest with the quiet confession. 

“I don’t either.” 

They stood there, watching the babies as they shifted in their slumber. He knew Cody was curious and he walked up to one of the babies cots, holding a finger above them to watch the little boy yawn as he reached up to grab onto his finger. 

“That one is the oldest,” The doctor spoke up and Wolffe just smiled. 

“Hi Ponds. Don’t ask me why mother wanted to name you that but she did,” He said softly and he knew the baby recognized his voice with the way they smiled up at him. He was so precious, “Come here Cody, come say hi to Ponds and Bly.” 

Cody was hesitant when he walked up to his brother so he could look down at them. Wolffe let him have his time to process the moment, to find out what he really felt at that moment. 

“Can I hold one?” Wolffe asked quietly and the doctor nodded so Wolffe gently reached out and picked up Bly, making sure to support his head as he held him, just like his mother taught him when Cody was a small baby.

He wasn’t expecting the burn in his eyes as a huge wave of emotions slammed into him all at once. Holding Bly made him cry because he knew his mother never got to meet them before she died on the table, he cried because instead of feeling anger or nothing he felt love and protection. It wasn’t the babies fault, their mother would have told them to save the babies over her and he knew this. 

But it still hurt. It still felt like someone was pressing down on his chest as his heart shattered into pieces as tears started to slip down his cheeks. 

“Hi Bly, I’m Wolffe. I’m your older brother, I promise I am going to protect you, keep you safe I swear it.”

His voice broke as his shoulders shook with the sobs that escaped him as he laid Bly down beside his twin brother before he fell onto his knees. He needed to be strong, needed to be an older brother but he lost his entire world, he lost the person that mattered the most to him and he was so damn weak as he leaned down to touch his forehead to the ground as he screamed. 

He trembled as he felt his brother’s body wrap around his back, holding him tightly as if they could hold him together and Wolffe just sobbed even more as he immediately sat up. He pulled Cody into his arms to let him cry into his chest as he held him tight. As if he was terrified that Cody was going to be taken away from him like his mother had been. 

“Wolffe it’s okay, I’m here,” He heard Cody say to him and he nodded as he buried his face into Cody’s shoulder. 

His mind and body was screaming to be held by his mother but that couldn’t happen. His heart was beating like it wanted to burst out of his chest and he just held onto Cody as if he was his lifeline. 

They remained there for minutes before their Grandmother came in. Wolffe stayed quiet as they listened to the doctors explain what the babies needed before they were sent home. The car ride was silent as they drove home, the babies shifting in their car seats as Wolffe played with them. 

“How are we going to tell dad?” Cody asked and the car went dead silent as Wolffe froze. He only snapped out of it when Ponds started to panic and he immediately started playing with him again. 

“I will call the base tomorrow,” Their grandmother stated softly. Wolffe studied her and he could see she was exhausted, and sad. She lost her daughter and now had four children to take care of until Jango decided to become a real father and stayed mom with them. 

Wolffe was determined to help her through this. His mother would have wanted him to do so because it wasn’t just them that were affected by Johanne’s death. He was going to do everything he could to make his mother proud. 

Wolffe didn’t know what sleep was. He was sleep deprived as he rocked Bly in his arms, holding the bottle for him while Cody was in the rocking chair with Ponds. They both haven’t had much sleep and their grandmother has completely shut down on them. 

Wolffe was afraid she was going to do that so he was prepared. He knew he and Cody were missing a lot of days at school but the twins came first. They would always be the highest priority in his life. Thankfully Wolffe remembered a little bit from when Cody was a baby so those tricks did help. 

“Wolffe, Ponds finished his bottle.” 

“Perfect because Bly just finished his too. Okay remember what to do to burp them?” Wolffe asked as he shifted Bly up to his shoulder, rocking a bit as he tapped on his shoulder. He was so proud of Cody with how eager he was to help, to learn and take care of his baby brothers. He had picked up on it surprisingly fast too. 

“That’s perfect Cody.”

Cody just beamed from the praise as he tapped on Ponds shoulder lightly before they laid them both down for a nap. This was the tricky part they had found out. To leave the room quietly and to go pass out on the couch without the babies waking up. They loved them but they desperately needed sleep. 

It had been three months since it all happened and they were both trying to figure out what the hell they were doing. Wolffe had to figure out how to cook edible food for all of them, balance out his homework, take care of his brothers and his grandmother that didn’t get out of bed. He wanted to laugh when he remembered all the times that his mother told him that he needed to act more like a brother than a father. 

Poor Cody was all over the place too as he was struggling in history class and Wolffe could not fin d the time to help him. Cody was a ten year old and well he seemed to have entered the angry phase of grief and Wolffe had too, considering all the fights he had been involved in. Two angry teens were rough but they tried their best to not get angry at each other because they had to work as a team. 

He was cooking when he heard a knock on the door and he couldn’t stop the groan that left him. 

“Cody can you get that?” 

“Yep!” He heard Cody yell and Wolffe just went back to making sure that the food didn’t burn. He was going to learn how to cook out of spite because he wasn’t going to live off of ramen and fast food dammit. But he paused when he heard a squeal and Wolffe panicked as he shoved the pan to the side so the food wouldn’t burn as he ran to the door only to stop dead in his tracks. 

Jango was home. Three months after their grandmother called the base, after the base informed them that Jango refused to come back instead he wanted to finish his tour. 

“Jango,” He couldn’t help to growl out and Jango just stared at him, his bag in hand. 

“Wolffe.” 

Cody looked between them and walked to his brother’s side. Even Cody was furious that Jango chose the military over them over this. Over his twin sons that were born. 

“We need to talk and you will answer us,” Wolffe growled and he was a bit surprised when Jango just nodded, as if he was expecting this to happen as soon as he came home. 

“Let’s sit down at the table.”

It was awkward as they sat at the table, not knowing what to say as Jango stared at the table. Wolffe hoped he felt shame, that he felt guilty for not coming to help them. He hoped he regretted for never being here, for being a father. 

“Why didn’t you come back? Why did you decide to stay?” 

Jango let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair as both of them glared at him, “What I do is important, I am protecting families and trying my best to keep people safe.” 

“Oh so we are not important enough for you?” Cody asked and even Wolffe was a bit shocked with what he said. Cody had always idolized his father. 

“I was grieving too, boys.” 

“Yeah so were we, yet here I am acting more like a father then you ever were,” Wolffe couldn’t help but to hiss but the man glared at them as he stood up. 

“Look, I’m here now and I want to help.” 

It was at that moment that they heard cries through the baby monitor and Wolffe just grinned, showing a bit of teeth in a snarl, “Good, go get your sons then so I can finish dinner.” 

Jango just huffed as he walked off, Cody giving him a glance that he nodded to and Cody followed after their father. Cody wouldn’t admit it but he was just as protective as he was and if Jango hurt them the both of them would jump on him.

The next following weeks was oddly pleasant if Wolffe would call it that. He had surprisingly learned a lot from his father about taking care of the twins as their grandmother even started to move about now. It was tense for she wouldn’t even look at Jango and pretended he wasn’t even there. 

But maybe, just maybe he could start calling them a family and he really thought that Jango had left the military behind. He was unfortunately wrong as he stared at his father. 

“You’re leaving!?” 

Jango wouldn’t even meet his eyes, the coward. 

“I have to go on another tour this year. I’m sorry.” 

“You’re sorry?” Wolffe laughed. He should have seen this coming, he should have known better than to hope he was going to stay and be a father. 

“Wolffe-”

“No, just leave since your military is more important than we would ever be. I know you’re hurting but so are we,” Wolffe hissed. “Nine times out of ten I don’t even want to get out of bed, I feel like I fail Cody everytime he comes home with a failed assignment, everytime the babies cry and I have no idea why they are crying in the first place!” 

Jango just stayed silent and Wolffe had no idea how he was going to tell Cody that he left. Whatever relationship Wolffe had with his father shattered as Jango just turned around and walked out the front door without a word. As if Wolffe revealing his fears to him meant nothing to him. He stood there as he heard the car start and drove away and he silently cried as he heard the twins start screaming. He sighed as he wiped the tears away as he went to take care of his brothers. 

There was nothing he could do about it now except move on and do the best he can. 

Six months later and he was still stressed the hell out but he felt like he could breath a bit. 

Cody and he were still struggling but the good thing that came out of Jango’s visit was that it brought their grandmother back to them. She helped them with her expert advice and Wolffe could have cried tears of joy as he could actually focus on school now and maybe be a teenager for once. 

This is the first fight in a long time that it wasn’t Wolffe who started it. Well, actually that’s not true, Wolffe  _ did  _ throw the first punch, but you see the other guy was asking for it. He and Wolffe are classmates and simply putting it he is an asshole, he talked nonstop, never does his homework and is dumb as a door. 

That’s actually how they got in this situation in the first place, Wolffe was doing his homework in the school courtyard and the guy just came over asking for his answers. Wolffe obviously said no and the guy just started saying shit about him. Wolffe paid him no mind, but the other teenager, apparently, wanted to start a fight so he said something about his little brother Cody. 

Wolffe is very paternal and protective of all of his brothers, ever since his mother died, other people don't get to say something about his family and expect him to just leave it. Despite being steadfast in not getting into another fight, the other just wouldn’t stop talking, getting on Wolffe’s nerves. So yeah, Wolffe growled as he got up and punched him in the face. The fight lasted not even three minutes. Wolffe’s classmate quickly realized that there’s no way he is winning the fight so he tried to run off in the first opportunity he found. Wolffe saw what he was trying to do so he just kneed him in the stomach and pushed him away with a scowl in his face. 

When he turned around, he found only one person who watched the brief fight, and he was so relieved about it for a second. Wolffe is sure that the only reason he wasn’t expelled by now is because they pity him for losing his mother and having his father far away, which left him to take care of Cody and the newborn twins almost all by himself – that and his really good grades.

He expected the stranger to leave as he returned to his place at the table to finish his homework. However the man sat at his side, looking at Wolffe with curious yet gentle eyes, not saying anything. Wolffe would really like to be alone right now so he tried to show it in his actions. He paid the man no attention and focused on his homework, but that didn’t seem to dissuade him, only eyeing Wolffe with more curious intent. 

“What do you want?” Wolffe growled and got wary of the stranger but tried his best to tone his voice to not sound rude, after all he was talking to someone from the military, air force he thought, who just saw him fighting with his schoolmate. 

“When I was your age, I used to talk back a lot, never got into fist fights though. Even so, that got me into a lot of trouble and my father was not happy about it, my teachers even less so,” Wolffe doesn’t understand why the man is telling him this and he tried to maintain his scowl, failing a little bit more with each word. 

“Now I look back to that time and see how stupid I was. But it just made sense back then, you know? It was almost as they were asking for it, saying some pretty dense stuff.” He gestured wildly while talking, almost as if he was relieving those moments. 

“At first, I used to argue and scream to try and make them see what I saw, then just for the sake of it. I learned that people won’t just change their mind. I guess it is what it is, people need to learn for themselves. Sometimes only making big mistakes will make them see reason, and sometimes not even that,” The man finished, gazing at some trees near the building he came from. As if he was trapped in that moment of his life.

“Why are you telling me this?” Wolffe asked, intrigued, less wary and only the remnants of a scowl. 

“I thought you needed to hear this. You seem like a good kid, kind of reminded me of myself, needing some guidance and sleep.” The man chuckled, thinking of himself as funny. Wolffe scowl came back in full force, seeing it as a call out on him, though it couldn’t be farthest from the truth. 

“I don’t need a stranger telling me what to do!” 

“Oh no, by any means I'm not trying to tell you what to do. My experience is mine alone. I guess I thought you needed to hear that your problems have a solution and that they won’t last forever.” 

Wolffe chuckled darkly, “I don’t exactly see a solution to a dead mother and an absent father, plus three brothers in my care.” 

“Losing someone you love so dearly never gets easier, you only get used to the pain, you try and remember them in good memories, doing everything in your power to make them proud. As for your brothers, all I can do is offer my help if you need it, I will leave you with my telephone number so you can call me whenever you need, and I mean it.” 

Too shocked that someone actually offered to help him, Wolffe just nodded, taking the paper with the number and name of the man – Plo, that’s his name. When he looked up again the man was already moving back to the building. 

Wolffe never intended to call Plo, he barely knows the man so how could he trust an almost stranger in his house with his baby brothers. However, the situation was getting ugly real fast. His twin baby brothers – Bly and Ponds – are getting sick. Bly wouldn’t stop crying, he tried everything he knew already, and Ponds wouldn’t stop thrashing in his crib, minutes away from starting to cry. He was going insane; he needed to sleep and Cody did too. If he remembered correctly, his 11 year old brother had a history test in the morning, and he couldn’t fail this one or else he would fail the semester. History was never his forte. 

So yes, against his better judgement Wolffe called Plo. Whatever it took to see his brothers recovered. Wolffe’s worst fear happened when it wasn’t Plo who answered, instead it was the voice of a woman who greets him, and it’s so soft and it makes him remember his mother’s voice, he wants to cry so badly. Did Plo not give him the right number? Did he just want Wolffe to suffer a little bit more? He trembled as he tried to greet her back. 

However, all he could say is a little “Uhhh...” as he questioned himself.

There were sounds in the background on the other end of the line, he could hear an indistinguishable voice saying something.

“I don’t know darling, it must be a phone prank.”

There’s noise again and now the voice who greets him now is Plo’s, “Who’s this?” 

Wolffe hesitated before he answered, “Hey. Hi. Mr. Plo. Uhhh. I don’t know if you remember me, it’s Wolffe from the school, you gave me your phone number...” 

“Of course, I remember you Wolffe. Do you need something? Are you alright?” The way he phrased it sounded like he was concerned, Wolffe could hear the warmth in it, and it made him wanna cry again. He was so exhausted. 

“I don’t want to trouble you sir, but I need help with my brothers. I think they have a fever and I don’t know what to do and they won’t stop crying. I think it’s nothing serious, they got a little cold yesterday and I think it’s because of that, oh my... I just need help sir.” Wolffe said within a few breaths, rushing through it.

Plo only understood what he said because he was paying his uttermost attention. He knew this boy would never call him if the situation wasn’t dire, or at least he thought it was. God, his paternal instincts are screaming at him. 

“It’s okay son, I will be there shortly, where do you live?” 

It took Plo no longer than fifteen minutes to arrive at Wolffe’s, with the stop he made at a drugstore to grab some medication, just in case they needed it. The door opened to show a drained Wolffe holding a baby in one arm and holding back a little one that mustn’t be older than eleven. 

As he entered the house, he saw that almost everything was in its place and it’s all clean, not that it would really matter for him if things were different. Plo waited for Wolffe to guide him. Plo greeted the little one, who called himself Cody, informing him that Bly was the one crying upstairs and Ponds was the one in Wolffe’s arms. 

After Wolffe thanked him for a third time for helping him, Plo decided to go straight to the point and asked for the crying baby in his room. The little one, Bly he reminded himself, stopped crying immediately after he took him into his arms. He knew that if he looked at Wolffe he would see that he was a little jealous of how easy it was for him to make his baby brother stop weeping. 

What he didn’t know was that it was Bly’s curiosity that made him stop crying. His little lips quivered and big golden eyes looked up at him curiously, a tiny hand reaching out to grab at Plo’s hand to nibble on it. Plo smiled at the baby boy, seemingly the problem was figured out. They were teething and Plo told Wolffe, who gave a relieved exhale, a lot less tired all of sudden. 

Still a bit nervous, Wolffe asked, “What should I do then?” 

Plo was curious to know where these kids' relatives were, but he knew it was not the place or time to ask such questions. 

“Give them a lukewarm bath to bring the fever down and then we will see if they need some medicine. Tomorrow they should be better, if not you can call me and then we will get them to a doctor. Do you have any pacifiers for them to chew on?”

“No, I don’t,” Wolffe said with a hint of panic in his voice. Plo placed a gentle hand on the boy’s shoulder to help him calm down.

“How about carrots?” 

“Carrots?” Wolffe asked before he nodded. It was clear that Wolffe was confused but he would understand why soon enough. 

When Wolffe got back, he took the carrots out of Wolffe’s hands, holding the vegetable out for Bly. He wasn’t even surprised when he took the carrot out of his hands to immediately chew on it. 

“See when babies start to teeth their gums are itchy. So the best thing is to give them something to chew on to relieve that itch,” Plo explained, watching as Wolffe stared at his brother in fascination. 

“I didn’t know that.” 

Plo smiled at Wolffe’s quiet response as he gestured for him to do the same for Ponds. Plo didn’t know how to feel about how little Wolffe knew about taking care of his brothers but he was always going to be there to help. 

Wolffe doesn’t have the words to say how grateful he was for Plo’s help, this was the first time, but it’s far from the last. Plo would come to his aid whenever he needed it, he quickly learned. Plo would do everything in his power to never abuse the trust and loyalty Wolffe had shown to him. 

That night Wolffe doesn’t sleep a lot, but the bit he does left him feeling relaxed. Cody went to bed immediately after Plo’s departure and had a good night of sleep, nailing his test with an A-. The bath helped a lot, and the twins slept almost all night, only waking up once at 5am to eat. All in all, it was a good night. 

He will admit that he cried when Bly and Ponds took their first steps. Cody made fun of him so badly after that and Wolffe had just laughed it off as he held Ponds in his arms close. He cried even more when their first words were Buir to Wolffe. 

It had made every moment where Wolffe couldn’t sleep, his stress levels up high and being exhausted all worth it when they looked up at him with those sparkling eyes, wide smiles on their faces as they repeated the word over and over again. 

Now with the both of them being two and Wolffe graduating in June life has become much more bearable for all of them. Well almost now that Jango is back again. Wolffe had been stressed about it but now that he had Plo to vent to, he was doing a lot better about it. Even going as far as to invite Plo over for dinner to meet Jango. 

See how a marine reacts to an air force officer. It was going to be amusing and he couldn’t wait to see what could happen, even maybe finally tell his dad about wanting to join the air force instead of becoming a marine. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Cody asked him as they laid about on the couch as they watched whatever movie Cody decided to put on.

“What's not a good idea?” 

“Plo coming to meet dad.” 

Wolffe paused as he shifted. He honestly didn't know if this was a good idea or not. He didn’t want to shove it in Jango’s face that he saw Plo as his buir instead of him, even if a small part of him did, he just wanted him to hopefully help him see that the Air force was a good idea. 

“I want them to meet Cody. He has helped us so much, we both and the twins see him as part of our family.” 

He watched as Cody nodded to himself as he went back to the tv, “Just hope you know what you are doing.” 

“Yeah, me too,” Wolffe sighed as he also went back to just staring at the wall. He had a feeling he was going to fuck it up. 


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, hope it's alright

“You must be Plo,” Jango grunted when they first met. Plo had just gently smiled and Wolffe knew that Jango couldn’t hate Plo, how could you? He was the best, most gentle person on the planet, hell maybe even the universe. 

“You must be Wolffe’s father. It’s wonderful to meet you Fett.” 

Jango just shook his hand in respect. He knew a military man when he saw one. 

“What branch?” 

Air force,” Plo replied and Jango nodded. 

“Marines.” 

Wolffe was so happy with how it all went. Even Cody seemed to relax beside him as they all sat down for dinner. Wolffe and Cody both took the duty to feed the twins as they ate while Plo was talking to Jango about military differences. 

Wolffe had thought about the air force so much. He didn’t know if he really wanted to go that way, he thought he wasn’t even good enough for it until he remembered what his mother always told him. Never let anyone tell him that he can’t do anything, he should go for what he wanted in his life and he wanted this. He wanted to fly planes. 

“So son, when are you going to join the Marines?”

It seemed like everything stopped for a moment as Wolffe stared at his father. He really thought? That he was going to join the Marines? He had to hold back a laugh at that point. 

“Yes father, I considered it for a second and the answer is no. I want to join the Air Force like buir Plo.” 

He heard Plo’s voice hitch and he made a quick mental note to talk to him about that as Jango stared at him. He could see that Jango was hurt but in Wolffe’s mind he deserved it. All the years of nothing and he expected Wolffe to do what he told him? He had another thing coming to him. 

“You want to join the Airforce?” Jango croaked and Wolffe nodded. 

“Yes, I do.” 

It stayed silent as Jango stared at the table while Cody just tried to ignore everything. He could tell that the twins were getting upset as they had no idea what was going on but he didn’t know how to make it better. He refused to go to the Marines. 

“Wolffe-” 

“No, you are not going to change my mind,” Wolffe immediately interrupted his father because he knew he was going to try and pull that. If he wanted anyone it can be Cody considering that his brother still loved him even if he disappointed him a few times. Cody doesn’t hold onto things like Wolffe did and he was a bit jealous. He wanted to be able to let things go like Cody could. 

“Son, let him speak,” Plo gently said to him and Wolffe sighed as he nodded. He could tell that Jango was getting even more upset but he couldn’t find it in him to care about that. 

“I want to know why you want to join the Airforce.” 

Wolffe groaned as he rolled his eyes. He definitely picked it up from his mother.

“All my life I have been fascinated by planes, Dad. All I want to do is fly, it’s all I ever wanted. You seriously haven’t noticed how when I was little I had planes for toys, that I watched any movie or tv show that has planes in it? I have never hid my fascination from you.” 

“Yeah, even I knew that dad,” Cody pointed out and Wolffe smiled at him. Cody always seemed to back him up when he could. Wolffe wasn’t stupid, he did tell Cody about how he wanted to go into the Airforce and that he didn’t know how to bring it up to their father. Cody had respected his decision and tried to help the best he could. 

Plo even knew. Was excited when he told him even as he took him to the Airforce base to talk to the officers, helping him to get where he needed to be in order to sign up. He was so grateful for him. 

“Son please, it’s clear that you have been influenced by Plo here-”

“What the hell is wrong with you!? Plo never influenced me dad!” Wolffe roared and the twins started to cry. In the corner of his eye he could see Plo tensing as Cody tried his best to calm them down. This has become a mess just like he thought it would. 

“I’m staying home.” 

Everything once again fell silent. 

“What?” Wolffe asked quietly, as if all the fight had been drained out of him. Even Cody was staring at Jango as the twins fell silent as well. 

“I meant to tell you both earlier but I couldn’t bring myself to, there wasn’t a good time.” 

“There wasn’t a good time?” Cody echoed and Wolffe just stared at the table. This was not what he wanted for this dinner and he knew he was going to apologize profusely to Plo. 

“I also have another confession since we are all baring our souls tonight. I fucked up boys. Had a one night stand and now she is claiming I am the father.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Wolffe hissed and he only calmed down when Plo rested a hand on his shoulder, his warning to tell him to calm down. That he was letting his anger get the better of him. 

“We are going to give this thing a try.” 

No one said anything as they all picked at their food for the rest of the night. What was he supposed to say to that? Oh good for you? 

Sure it has been three years since his mother died but to only start dating because of another baby? He didn’t know if he could even be a brother to this kid that they only shared a father. He wouldn’t even be surprised if this kid had Jango actually be a father for once. He was bitter about everything and he couldn’t wait for this to end. 

It will get better when he leaves. Make sure their grandmother kept an eye on Cody for him, on the twins especially. He didn’t want the twins calling this woman their mother. 

He stayed quiet until he was standing on the front porch with Plo. 

“I’m so sorry buir, I didn’t-” He immediately started before he was cut off by Plo wrapping him up into his arms tight. 

“Buir?” 

“I didn’t know you looked up to me as a buir Wolffe. Thank you so much.”

Wolffe blinked as he wrapped his arms around him as he felt the familiar burn of tears welling up in his eyes. Is this what it’s like to have a father?

“I once had a son just like you, he passed away due to illness,” Plo said as he pulled away from him and Wolffe paused as he stared at him. He never knew Plo had a kid, he always thought it was just him and his wife. 

“I’m sorry buir, I didn’t know.” 

Plo just smiled at him so softly that it made Wolffe afraid that this was all a lie. The love and affection gave to Wolffe but he knew he could trust this man with his life. He didn’t even flinch when Plo gently reached forward, placing his hand onto his shoulder. 

“I’ve never told you so there is no need to be sorry son. But I am honoured to be your buir and I will do all that I can to never betray that trust.” 

Wolffe smiled weakly as he moved in to give him a hug feeling safe and content in the first time since a long time. 

Wolffe didn’t know what to think as he dropped his bag at his bunk, quickly getting changed into the dark blue shirt and light blue pants they provided for them. He was finally here, all he had to do was get through the next few months and he would be out of here. He would be able to fly a plane like he always dreamed off. 

“Hey, looks like I am your bunkmate.”

Wolffe glanced over to see a man with silver hair staring at him, an easy smile on his lips as he set his bag down onto the cot. 

“Yeah I suppose so. Wolffe.” 

“Sinker.” 

“And I’m Boost, Sinker's best friend,” Another guy said as he shoved Sinker to the side, two stripes of hair on his head and Wolffe just smirked. 

“Oh fuck off,” Sinker snapped and Wolffe chuckled. 

He already knew that these two were going to make this an interesting few months as he finished tying up his boot. 

“Attention!”

Immediately everyone ran to stand at attention in perfect formation as a man came in. He could tell that this man demanded respect and Wolffe wasn’t going to fuck that up already. Not on his first day here. 

“Welcome to hell boys. In the next few months I am going to make your lives a living hell,” The man said as he walked down the line, making sure to look them all in the eye. He came to a stop in front of all of them. 

“My name is Sergeant Colt. You will refer me to Sir or Sergeant, do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes sir!”

“Move out!”

With that they all ran outside and Wolffe was determined to get through this he didn’t care what it took. 

He breathed heavily as he collapsed to the ground four hours later as they all groaned. Colt wasn’t kidding when he said he was going to make their lives a living hell. After hours of running around and just showing Colt where they all were and Wolffe wanted to die. 

“My god,” Sinker panted as he laid down beside him. Wolffe wasn’t sure when the three of them decided to stick together and get through this together but he wasn’t going to complain. It was nice to have company and friends to get through this. 

“That was brutal.” Boost summarized and they all groaned as they saw Colt walking towards them. 

“Attention!” 

Wolffe wanted to groan as he shot up to his feet, immediately standing in attention in formation. Sergeant Colt was not impressed. 

“What a whole bunch of babies I am looking at. You are not airmen, you are children but I will get you there. Are you prepared for that challenge?”

“Yes sir!” 

“Good! Say here when you hear your name.” 

With that he started to rattle off names and Wolffe tried his best to try and remember them all but he knew that was hard when he couldn’t exactly move to look at faces. There was one name that made him pause, why did Fox sound so familiar? 

“Alright privates, get ready for tomorrow because there's going to be a lot of classes.” 

They all groaned loudly. 

“Fox?” He asked quietly as he saw the man turn around, his eyes widening when they landed on him. 

“I thought it was you. How did you convince your dad to let you in the Air Force?” 

“I didn't,” Wolffe admitted as Fox stood up, the both of them standing feet apart before they moved to wrap around each other. It had been years since they last saw each other.

“About time you said fuck it to him,” Fox whispered as he patted him on the back before he took a step away from Wolffe and Wolffe didn’t understand why he had the urge to pull him in again, like he never wanted Fox to leave his arms. 

“Wolffe you coming!?” 

Wolffe turned to see both Sinker and Boost waving at him. They had plans but Wolffe didn’t want to go for once, he had Fox again, he needed to be with him, “You guys go ahead.” 

“Okay!” They both yelled before they left the tent and when Wolffe turned around to face Fox he was met with an odd look. It was as if Fox was expecting him to go and not stay. Wolffe’s chest tightened and he knew he would have to think about that later. 

“What?” 

“You didn’t go?” Fox asked and Wolffe just shrugged as he sat down on Fox’s bunk beside him. 

“I want to catch up. I haven’t seen my best friend in years.” 

Fox just smiled at him before he curled up and Wolffe couldn’t help but to stare at them. He was always a leg guy and he still didn’t know why to this day. But Fox had some mighty fine thighs and he wanted to see what they could do. 

Wolffe found out he liked guys when he was fourteen and it terrified him but his mother just soothed him and told him that she would love him no matter what. She was so damn supportive and he missed her so badly some days. Everytime Sergeant Colt screamed at him he always thought of her as he pushed himself harder, to do better. 

She loved Fox though, she was the one that always pushed for them to have playdates and sleepovers.

“How’s your mom doing? God I miss her,” Fox asked and Wolffe winced, why did he know that was the first thing he was going to ask?

“She ua, passed away. Childbirth complications. I have twin brothers, Ponds and Bly.” 

“Ah shit man, I’m sorry,” Fox whispered and he knew that it broke Fox because in some ways, she was a mother to him too. 

“It’s okay. I’m better now, she’s the reason I am here actually.” 

Fox smiled and Wolffe just tilted his head. Was it silly to have a thing for him now that Fox was older and standing right in front of him? Fox grew taller, not that skinny short boy, he had muscles and his nose more sharp. 

He was pretty and he couldn’t stop staring. 

“She always did tell you to not let others stop you, she made that clear.”

Wolffe smiled at that, “She did.”

“You want to do what?” Wolffe asked as he stared at Fox. 

“Oh come on Wolffe. This past week has been stressful as hell for the both of us and you don’t really hide it,” Fox pointed out and Wolffe just glared. He was not expecting this today and he wasn’t sure what he was going to do with this. 

“What do you mean not hiding it?” 

Fox just groaned at him as he marched towards him, placing a hand on Wolffe’s chest. He backed them up until Wolffe’s back hit the wall before he crowded up to him. Wolffe had no idea what to do with his hands as they fell to his sides. Too much body contact his mind screamed as his breath hitched. 

“The way you look at me,” Fox whispered as he brushed their noses together that made Wolffe tremble, “The way you watch me when we spar, you speak through your actions and I know you want me.” 

Wolffe’s mind roared at him, Fox just blinked up at him, looking up at him through his eye lashes as his eyes flicked down to his lips and Wolffe growled as he flipped them around. He smirked at the yelp Fox let out as Wolffe crowded them up against the wall. He loved the way Fox was blushing as Wolffe slipped his leg in between Fox’s thighs. 

“What exactly are you suggesting here Kit?” 

Fox shivered at the pet name and Wolffe growled lightly as he nosed at his ear to hear him whimper. It was cute that Fox thought that he had the upper hand, he was going to quickly learn that Wolffe didn’t take to that lightly. 

“Friends with benefits, just sex to get off so we don’t die in training, your god damn looks are driving me up the wall,” Fox gasped out as he started to grind down on Wolffe’s thigh. 

“Good, we need to focus on this, not each other.” 

Fox nodded, “Exactly, so what do you say?” 

“Let’s go find somewhere private,” Wolffe answered, his mind coming to a halt with the way Fox’s eyes lit up. 

“So, basic’s over huh?” Sinker asked and Boost sighed as he leaned his head on Sinker’s shoulder. Wolffe couldn’t believe how fast time flew by in the past few months. 

“Yeah I suppose so,” Boost added and Wolffe just hummed as they all laid in the grass as they let the sun’s warmth soak their skin. It was always something they did to make themselves feel better. Six months of absolute hell and they were all still here, that had to count for something. 

“There’s a chance we may get sent to the same base,” Sinker said and they were all hoping for it but Wolffe still scoffed. 

“I doubt it, but if we could I would want to work together.” 

“Yeah we work well together don’t we?” 

They all hummed in agreement as they went back to sunbathing in the grass. This was the life Wolffe thought as he heard planes in the distance, friends by his side and daily phone calls to Cody about him and the twins. Fox was nice too he thought with a smile, the man definitely helped him as they experimented with each other, seeing what they liked and what they didn’t. 

It was wild and he really needed to talk to him to see what was happening now, where they went from here. 

“I have an idea,” Boost said and both Wolffe and Sinker groaned. Boost always had the craziest ideas that should have gotten them killed and somehow they lived through it all. 

“What is it now Boost?”

“We should get matching tattoos.” 

Wolffe turned his head so he could look at his friend while Sinker scoffed at his boyfriend. Wolffe remembered when they first got together and they had to keep it quiet from the Sergeant . He was proud of his friends, they really did match each other he thought. 

“I mean they call us the Wolfpack, and the officers here I heard are going to recommend that we work together so why not get matching tattoos for it?” 

“You are crazy Boost.” 

Actually,” Wolffe started as he sat up, “I like the idea. We should get matching tattoos.” 

“Seriously?” Sinker asked as he flopped down onto the ground, “You both are crazy but fine! Let’s do it.” 

“We are all crazy Sinker, you are just crazy when you’re drunk is all,” Wolffe pointed out and Sinker just grinned at him because he wasn’t going to deny it. 

“Let’s do it tonight,” Boost yelled and Wolffe just laughed as they all agreed, it was going to be fun and honestly, Wolffe wouldn’t want to trade these two idiots for anything. It wasn’t long until Wolffe spotted Fox and he excused himself as he got up. 

“Fox, wait up.” 

Fox stopped as Wolffe huffed beside him, Fox had been off for a bit and he still couldn’t figure out why. 

“Wolffe.” 

Wolffe just smiled as he kissed Fox knowing that no one was around and he was happy when Fox relaxed into him. 

“Was wondering what you are up to after Basic?” 

“Yeah about that,” Fox said softly and Wolffe could already tell that this was going to end in an argument, “I am going to take the officer’s course.” 

Wolffe blinked as he took a step back, “That doesn’t make sense I thought you wanted to fly? What’s the whole point if you are going to sit in an office all day instead?” 

“Wolffe, there’s more to it then that. Not everyone wants to fly like you do,” Fox hissed and Wolffe just glared. Fox was always a bit strange when Wolffe tended to focus more on the flying part then anything else and it was driving him insane. 

“We won’t see each other then.” 

“I know, but you should have seen that coming,” Fox said and Wolffe huffed. 

“Here it comes,” He muttered before Fox opened his mouth. 

“We shouldn’t get attached in the first place. It was just a relief thing, that’s it.” 

“So I meant nothing to you?” Wolffe shot back and he regretted it when he saw the pain on Fox’s face. 

“Wolffe, you mean the world to me. But this is real life, this isn’t when we were kids.” 

“I know that,” Wolffe growled as he thought back to their childhood. He didn't realize he was in love with Fox until he moved away. His mother was so gentle with him as he tried to sort out his emotions. Even Cody was upset when Fox left and kept asking for him for a bit before Wolffe explained to him that he wasn’t coming back.

“Then why are you acting like you don’t?” 

“You know what forget it,” Wolffe growled as he balled his hands into fists, “You can go do our stupid officer course but I am going to fly planes unlike you.” 

Wolffe didn’t even wait for Fox to say anything as he turned around and stormed off. He had put months into figuring Fox out, months of touches and rushed sex, he thought they were going somewhere in this but he was wrong. He should have known better and he didn’t care if he was letting his anger get in the way. 

“You okay there Wolffe?” Sinker asked and Wolffe just smiled at his friends, pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind. 

“Yeah just fine, ready to get those tattoos?” 

“Hell yeah let’s go!” Boost yelled as Wolffe chuckled. He didn’t need Fox anyway, he was fine with his friends. 

In the end they all got matching stylized wolf heads on their chests. It was perfect and Wolffe loved it so much and he could see with the faces of the others that they loved it as well. Sure the needle hurt like a bitch but it was totally worth it. 

He didn’t sleep with anyone for months after. It only happened because Sinker and Boost took him out for drinks as a mixture of being placed at the same base and Wolffe turning nineteen years old. The night started out calm with only a few drinks but it got wild as things got a bit hazy. 

Wolffe came back to himself as he woke up the next morning, the bright morning sunlight waking him up as he groaned. He had been miserable for months and now waking up after an intense night of drinking was almost too much for him.

Until he felt someone move behind him. Wolffe froze before he slowly turned around to see a guy sleeping peacefully beside him. He couldn’t remember much besides the great sex they had. 

He must have met him at the bar at some point and followed him home since his surroundings weren’t familiar to him. He screwed his eyes shut as he fought down the urge to panic as he laid back down. It killed him how it felt like he had betrayed Fox even if they weren’t sleeping together anymore. 

It only got worse when he felt the guy behind him turn as a groan sounded from behind him. Wolffe felt dread as the guy threw an arm around him and he didn’t know how to get himself out of this one. 

“Morning.” 

Wolffe sighed as he sat up, “Morning.” 

The guy beside him was pretty, looked nothing like Fox thankfully. The guy had blue eyes and light brown hair with a dash of freckles across his nose. At least he can thank his drunken self for that. 

“You okay?” 

Wolffe didn’t even know his name, or if the guy had told him he didn’t exactly remember it. 

“Hangover,” Wolffe grumbled as he placed his forehead into his hands. This was brutal. 

“You don’t remember anything don’t you?” 

“I’m sorry,” Wolffe whispered and the man just nodded before he shrugged. 

“It’s fine. You should probably go anyway, this was just a fling.” 

Wolffe was cheering internally as he nodded. Thank god because he wouldn’t know what to do but he wasted no time climbing out of the bed, throwing his clothes on before he was out of the door. He needed to find Sinker and Boost to murder them for letting him leave with a complete stranger. 

It took a quick phone call to track the two idiots down as he entered their apartment, “I am going to kill the both of you!” 

“Wolffe-”

“You let me leave with a complete stranger!” 

“Wolffe!” 

Wolffe growled as he whipped around to face them before he froze in place. 

“Yeah do you mind,” Sinker groaned and Wolffe did nothing but laugh at the sight. He should have known better, he should have even expected it as he saw the both of them completely bare with only the sheets covering them. 

“Well,” Wolffe chuckled as he wiped a tear from his eye, “That explains that.” 

“Well, at least the three of us can say we got laid last night,” Boost chuckled before he yelped as Sinker smacked him. Wolffe only laughed harder at the idiots that he called his friends. Suddenly this morning wasn’t the worst one he has ever had in his life. 

“Thank you for the birthday drinks,” Wolffe sang before he left the room, chuckling when he heard a pillow smack into the door he just closed. 

Not a bad way to turn nineteen he supposed. 

Wolffe didn’t actually get to fly until he turned twenty one. He wished someone would have told him that but it didn’t matter now, he was finally getting to fly and he couldn’t wait. 

After years of training, years of watching and taking down notes, this was his moment. This is where he could fly. 

“You ready Wolffe?” Plo asked him and Wolffe just beamed at him. 

“I was born ready.” 

“Not until I check the plane over,” Sinker said as he immediately started doing his job. All three of them were on a team, and Sinker has taken it upon himself to learn how to fix planes and check them over. Wolffe asked him about it once and all he got as an answer was a shrug. 

“Okay you’re clear.” 

“Go ahead Wolffe.” 

Wolffe smiled as he immediately started climbing up into the cockpit, settling in as he pulled his helmet on, setting it up. 

“Base, this is bird one can you hear me over?” 

“This is base to bird one, we can hear you loud and clear over.” 

He was vibrating as he flicked the switches, starting the jet up as he closed the canopy, sealing it tight as he leaned back into his seat. He slowly pushed her to get her on the landing strip, flicking on the engines to get them warmed up. 

“This is base to bird one, you have a go, I repeat you have a go. Have fun out there over.” 

“This is bird one to base, copy that over.” 

With that Wolffe pushed the engines, his body pushed back into the seat as he evened out his breathing like he was taught to do, and he pushed the handle towards him and soon enough he was up in the air. He was climbing higher and higher and once he steadied out he laughed. 

The feeling was indescribable as adrenaline raced through his veins and a smile that wouldn’t leave his lips. He felt free and he knew that if his mother was alive she would be so damn proud of him. 

When he finally landed on the ground he quickly went through the shut down routine before he jumped out of the jet to see Plo beaming at him. 

“How did you feel?” Plo asked him and Wolffe hugged him. 

“That was AMAZING, I feel alive right now!” 

Plo threw his head back with a laugh and Wolffe couldn’t help but to join him. Wolffe felt like he could do anything right now and he had so much energy in him. He wasn’t even sure what to do with himself. 

“Wolffe that was amazing flying!” 

Wolffe turned to see Sinker and Boost running towards him and he just threw his arms open as they barrelled into him. 

“It was amazing!” 

“It is now your turn Sinker,” Plo stated and Wolffe grinned. Soon enough they would understand what he meant then tonight dinner with Plo and lots of celebrations. 

Wolffe smiled as he heard Cody scream his name from inside the house. It wasn’t long before the door swung open and Cody was in his arms. Wolffe oofed as he held him tight, he had missed Cody so much. He was a bit upset he wasn’t there for his little brother but Cody understood and Wolffe made it up with surprise visits and phone calls. 

“Hey kid,” Wolffe whispered as he buried his face into Cody’s hair. The fifteen year old just nuzzled even closer. 

“Hey,” Cody whispered back, “Missed you.” 

“I missed you too.” 

They stayed there holding each other for a bit longer before Cody pulled away from him, grabbing Wolffe’s hand to yank him closer to the house. 

“Come see the twins! They have been asking for you.” 

Wolffe beamed at the idea of seeing Bly and Ponds again, it just wasn’t the same talking to them over the phone. He laughed when two five year olds tackled his legs, the twins immediately yelling his name. Wolffe knew that Jango was here and what’s her face, he didn’t care enough to remember her name but it was worth it to see his brothers. 

“Come here you two,” Wolffe chuckled as he got down on his knees. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around the two tiny bodies and he wasn’t even surprised that they couldn’t stay still for very long, vibrating in his arms in excitement of seeing their older brother again. 

“I missed you two so damn much.” 

“We missed you too Wolffe!” 

Wolffe smiled, he missed seeing them everyday. Sometimes he hated himself for being like Jango but Cody had always told him he wasn’t. He actually called and went out of his way to keep contact with them which is more than Jango ever did. Wolffe ignored the fact that Jango and whatever her name was with their lil baby Rex was watching them. 

He knew Rex would be two by now and he should at least give the little twerp a chance so he was going to. But Jango had another thing coming if he was going to do anything with him. 

“Alright little ones, how about we give your brother some space so he can get settled?” 

Wolffe fought down the urge to growl at her. She was pretty with her blonde hair and amber eyes and she seemed nice enough but he didn’t want to know her. He can respect her enough to let her give the twins some form of a mother and son relationship. He knew Cody was always telling them about their true mother so he didn’t fret too much. 

But he did appreciate the space so he moved upstairs as fast as he could to drop his bag into the bed. Three weeks of being here, back home. He hated it but he was here for his brothers because they meant more to him than anything else; they were worth it even if he had to deal with his father.

“Wolffe you going to be okay?” Cody asked and Wolffe turned to see his brother standing by the door awkwardly. 

Wolffe just smiled as he nodded. 

“Give her a chance Wolffe. I know you don’t like it but she’s alright.” 

Wolffe just looked down at the ground in shame. Cody always seemed to know what he was feeling, they grew closer after their mother died. 

“Cody,” Wolffe called as Cody was about to leave the room.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks, you’re a good brother.” 

Cody beamed and Wolffe felt his worries melt away. Everything was going to be just fine. 

“Her name is Ruslana by the way.” 

Wolffe frowned and Cody just rolled his eyes, “Her name? You know so you don’t call her whatever at the moment in panic?” 

Wolffe chuckled as he nodded, “Thanks Kote.” 

“I’m glad you are home, even if it’s only for a bit.” 

“Yeah,” He whispered as he looked out his bedroom window, to the pond that he remembered being terrified when Cody cracked his head off the ice when they were young, “I’m glad too.” 

Twenty three, Wolffe felt old. He knew twenty three was young but his body told him otherwise. He climbed up in ranks, he got to fly and was even told he was one of the best fliers in the base. 

Some called him reckless, Wolffe just called it having fun. 

It happened when he just entered the base when he caught a flash of someone familiar. He was sure who it was and curiosity jabbed at him until he was walking quickly. 

“Wolffe?” 

Wolffe stopped as his breath caught, “Fox?” 

“Wolffe?” 

They both stood there as the people walked around them and Wolffe found himself lost in Fox’s amber eyes. It had been so long and he missed him, but here Fox was right in front of him. Beautiful as ever. He didn’t know what to say. 

“I didn’t realize you worked here,” Fox mentioned and Wolffe just nodded dumbly, “Are your friends here too?” 

“Yeah, Sinker and Boost are here too, we work together a lot.” 

Fox chuckled, “Why doesn't that surprise me?” 

Wolffe just smiled, he missed Fox’s laugh, his smile. He had regretted how they had left things between them and maybe this time he could fix it. 

“What are you even doing here?” 

That was when Fox seemed to hesitate. Wolffe tried to think of the reasons the man was even here for and all he could think was possibly the mission debriefing that was their next target. Things have been getting heated over in Iraq and they had requested for backup and needed air support. He wouldn’t be surprised if they had a commanding officer come in to watch the operation to make sure it ran smoothly. 

“Iraq air support,” Fox eventually told him as they started walking through the halls, “You in the meeting at 1300 hrs?” 

Wolffe nodded, “Going to be one of the pilots.” 

Fox nodded as they walked up towards the briefing room, Wolffe was glad he showed up in his uniform instead of getting changed at the base itself. He wouldn’t have had time to change if he had ran into Fox without his uniform on. 

“I shouldn’t even be surprised, You are one of the best Wolffe. I always knew you would be.” 

Wolffe flushed as he ducked his head. He cursed at himself, Fox had always been one of the few that could make him blush like a schoolgirl. Then an idea hit him. 

“Want to possibly go out and get a coffee or something after the meeting? Take the time to catch up on a few things?” 

Fox seemed surprised, like he wasn’t expecting him to ask him out but he nodded. Wolffe could have jumped and yelled at the sky right there and then. They both entered the room at the same time, sitting in their respectful seats that separated them. All that was left was the debriefing. 

“So,” Fox started as they sat across from each other in the coffee shop, both had hot coffees in hand, “How has it been going with you?”

Wolffe just shrugged as he took a sip of his coffee, trying to hide his grimace. No one could ever make his coffee right it seemed. 

“Been learning, visiting my brothers and just working on getting through the ranks really. This mission for Iraq is going to be my first big mission,” Wolffe said as he watched Fox’s expression. Fox seeed different but he could tell anyone how, it just seemed that Fox has grown more into himself and become stronger in some ways. 

He sat up straighter, his head held up high like he didn’t give a shit what others had to say and Wolffe wondered what the hell he went through. 

“You?” 

Fox just hummed as he looked down at his coffee cup, “Went through officer training which was a bitch to get through and then threw myself into it. They expect a lot from us so we had to show that we had it in us to be what they wanted us to be.” 

Wolffe smiled as he felt Fox kick him under the table playfully, “I don’t really fly, so you were right about that.” 

“Fox, I didn’t mean what I said.”

“I know,” Fox said easily and Wolffe could have envied him for it. The words had replayed in his mind for weeks after as he laid in his bed. He hated himself for hurting his best friend the way he had. 

“Wolffe, I know you didn’t mean it,” Fox whispered softly and he jerked when Fox placed a hand gently over his, his thumb caressing his own. 

“You didn’t deserve what I said though.” 

Well,” Fox chuckled as he leaned back into his chair with a shrug, “We all say shit we don’t mean to when we are upset. Basic was hell for the both of us.” 

Wolffe groaned as Fox laughed, “I thought we all agreed to never talk about basic again.” 

“I know but we should be proud of getting through it. A lot of guys didn’t.” 

Wolffe knew exactly what he meant. In the very beginning they had started off with over fifty privates, by the time they all managed to get through it, they were the size of thirty five. Fifteen guys went and it seemed that Sergeant Colt was impressed and that was the best reward any of them could have gotten. 

“But I never regretted any of my time with you,” Fox said softly as Wolffe melted. Fox flushed and Wolffe thought he was adorable. 

“Neither did I,” Wolffe admitted as he turned his hand so their fingers could intertwine with each other. The smile he received was worth everything. 

“Maybe after the mission, we can see where this leads us?” 

“Why now?” Wolffe asked as he remembered what Fox had told him a few years ago. He could see something flashed across his face but he couldn’t tell exactly what it was. Pain? Regret? He wasn’t sure. 

“I was silly back then. We were young.” 

“We aren't that much older.”

Fox sighed at that but Wolffe squeezed his hand to get those pretty eyes back on him. Maybe Fox was terrified back then, scared of his feelings and did what he was good at; he pushed him away. He couldn’t blame him for that, he was terrified back then too, they were young and not even sure what they were doing. 

It was different now, they had their places and they knew what they were working for. It could work this time, they could possibly explore what was between them. They had the time for it now, well that is if Fox was going to stick around for long but Wolffe believed they could get through the long distance.

“But we kind of know what we are doing,” Fox whispered and Wolffe nodded. 

“Let’s see where this takes us.” 

Fox's smile was beautiful and Wolffe couldn’t help himself as he kissed him right there and then. 

Wolffe woke up to kisses, the sunlight lit up the room with a warm glow and he shifted with a groan. 

“Morning sleepy head.” 

Affection washed through him as he peeked one eye open, a smile forming on his face as he saw Fox laid out beside him, marks littered all round his chest from last night. They hadn’t seen each other in months and they had gotten a bit excited to see each other again. The stress has been dragging them both down and a day cuddled in bed sounded like something they both needed at the time. 

“Morning.” 

“It’s nice to actually see you again,” Fox whispered to him and Wolffe hummed as he shifted, flopping down onto his boyfriend and pulled him close. Fox didn’t seem to mind it Wolffe had trapped him as he wrapped his arms around him, their legs tangling together. 

“A screen is definitely not the same,” Wolffe grumbled as he buried himself in the scent of pine, lemon and just plain Fox. He would happily die in these arms. 

“Excuse me I was the one that always called. You never indicated a call.” 

“Because you did it kit.” 

He smirked as Fox blushed at the nickname, it always made him flustered as he tried to hide his face into his collarbone. He just chuckled as he pulled him closer if possible, trying to meld them together so he didn’t have to let go. Fox could only stay for a few days and then he would have to leave, again. 

They knew this was going to be hard, but sometimes it was horrible. Wolffe wanted Fox to wake up in his arms everyday, to be the first and last thing he saw when he slept. But they tried their best to make it work. 

“It still would be nice if I didn’t do everything,” Fox grumbled and Wolffe just rolled his eyes. It always frustrated him to no end but he wasn’t going to allow it to ruin what little time they had together. 

“Come on, we have to eat something. Maybe just stay in today and cuddle?” 

He saw what little fight was left in Fox disappear as the man melted and nodded, leaning up to kiss him softly. 

“That sounds wonderful.” 

Wolffe smiled. They have been having spats here and there but they wanted this to work, quickly dropping one to spend what little time they have together. Wolffe was getting busier now that he had been promoted once again and several officers were reaching out to him to test fly their planes. He never turned them down, he belonged in the sky because in some ways he could forget himself, and he liked to think that he was closer to his mother. She would be proud of him. 

He thrived knowing that buir Plo was always there for him, Sinker and Boost being by his side through anything as their relationship got stronger. He was so proud of those two and he could say they were meant to be together and he hoped that Fox was it for him. 

He had once asked Sinker and Boost what they thought and they had glanced at each other. It was if they were trying to figure out what to say until Sinker finally spoke up. 

“It depends on how you feel, Wolffe. Is he everything to you? Could you spend the rest of your life with him no matter what happens? There is no simple answer to that kind of thing.” 

“What you guys have is special, but is it everything you absolutely want?” Boost asked after and Wolffe nodded. 

He wasn’t sure yet he thought as he watched Fox mutter to himself as he walked about Wolffe’s apartment. But hopefully he would find out. 


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I am alive I swear heh. Sorry for the disappearance, had a burnout and it took me a bit to get back into the swing of things but here we are! 
> 
> We only have one more chapter of Wolffe's story left, then we are going to dive into Comet's story heh. Hope you enjoy and all grammar mistakes are my own.

“So, you have to actually go in? I thought the officers didn’t have to?” Wolffe asked and Fox frowned at him for that. 

“Wolffe, there is more to an officer than sitting behind a desk all day.” 

Wolffe laughed sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Fox has been calling him out on a lot of things lately and it has been more than a little frustrating. 

“Sorry heh, so who’s going with you?” 

Fox sighed as he packed up his things, “My team clearly. I have Stone, Thire and Thorn going with me.” 

Wolffe felt his hackles rise as he heard Thorn going with him. It wasn’t that Thorn wasn’t a good guy he was, but he didn’t like the way he stared at Fox, the way he was just a bit too friendly with him. He heard Fox sigh once again and he was really starting to hate that, it always made him annoyed because Fox did it when he was either tired or disappointed. 

“Thorn,” Wolffe said as he nodded and Fox just slammed his case shut. 

“Yep, I trust him to watch my back.” 

“I get that, I mean I trust Sinker and Boost with my life too.” 

“But?” Fox asked tiredly and Wolffe hated making him upset. It seemed like he has been doing nothing but that lately. 

“I don’t like the way he stares at you.” 

Fox just groaned in reply as he picked up his case, moving throughout Wolffe’s apartment to pick up the things he will need to take to the base before he left for the mission that he was assigned to go on. 

“Wolffe, he is one of my best friends! And my team mate for Christ’s sake. I need you to just stop that, I don’t know why you think he has a thing for me when he doesn’t.” 

“Because he does!” Wolffe yelled. He doesn’t understand why he doesn't see it. It was so clear that Thorn had a thing for his boyfriend that even others have started to comment on it. He brushed it off before, not all too worried about it until he started noticing it himself. That was when this jealousy started and it had only grown worse from there and what’s worse was that he couldn’t seem to drop it. 

“No he doesn’t Wolffe! What is wrong with you?” 

Wolffe flinched at that, the flash of pain he felt to those words and he could see Fox stop, “I am just worried.” 

Fox seemed to hesitate now as he nodded, slowly coming towards him, “I get that. But I need you to trust him because he is going to make sure I come home to you. Not him,  _ you. _ ”

Wolffe melted as Fox stepped close to wrap his arms around his neck, bringing him down for a sweet kiss that always seemed to fix everything. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay?” Fox asked quietly and Wolffe only nodded as they kissed again before Fox held him time, pulling away after a bit to grab his case. 

“Want to drive me to the base?” 

“Yeah, I would like that.”

The drive to the base was light as Fox held his hand the entire time, his grip growing tighter the closer they got. 

“When do you think you will be back?” Wolffe asked as he brushed his thumb over Fox’s knuckles that always seemed to help his boyfriend relax a bit. 

“I don’t know that’s the problem,” Fox admitted quietly and Wolffe only nodded. They knew this could be a possibility and now it was here and they weren’t sure what to do. 

Wolffe sighed as he pulled into the base's parking lot, pausing at the entrance to show his identification before the guard waved them through. When the truck finally came to a stop, Wolffe turned the ignition off and they sat in silence for a bit. It wasn’t awkward silence, it was a dreadful silence, yearning silence. Wolffe didn’t want Fox to leave, he felt his gut telling him something was wrong but he knew Fox would go even if Wolffe asked him not too. 

“I love you. I hope you know that,” Fox whispered and Wolffe nodded, moving to pull Fox into a deep kiss, trying to tell him everything in the action that he couldn’t find the words to say. 

It seemed like Fox had gotten the message with the way they pulled back, foreheads resting together as they breathed in each other’s air. They basked in each other’s presence before Fox nodded before he pulled away. 

“I have to go now.” 

“Okay,” Wolffe whispered softly, “Please be safe Kit.” 

“I will,” Fox whispered. They both knew they couldn’t promise it to each other because anything could happen out there. The worst case scenario is Fox getting killed out there and Wolffe closed his eyes shut as he heard the truck door slam shut behind him. 

He had to tighten his grip on the steering wheel to keep him in place as he watched Fox walk into the base. He sat there for minutes, could have been an hour before he forced himself to leave, feeling dread climb up in him as he drove home. 

His gut was screaming at him to go back, to get Fox back but he knew he couldn’t. Fox would never forgive him if he does that so he was better off letting whatever happen next, happen. He just hoped it wouldn’t kill him in the end. 

Wolffe sighed as he walked throughout the base, Sinker and Boost beside them as they talked to each other. It seemed that whatever mission Fox and his team went on was hush hush. No matter how much he asked and looked, it seemed like no one was going to give him an answer. 

Not even Plo would give him an answer. That meant that whatever this was, it was more than serious. 

“Hey Wolffe, you with us?” 

“Yeah it seems you have your head in space rather than down here.” 

Wolffe blinked as he smiled over at his best friends. 

“Yeah, sorry guys. I don’t know what’s up with me today.” 

Sinker just waved it off as Boost laughed, “You are probably missing your boyfriend.” 

Wolffe just huffed as he rolled his eyes as they came to a stop in front of General Plo’s office. 

“Yeah whatever assholes, see you later.” Sinker and Boost just laughed as they waved him off and Wolffe sucked in a deep breath before he knocked on the General’s door. 

“Come in.” 

Wolffe didn’t hesitate as he walked into the office, sending Plo a smile as he closed the door behind him. In perfect formation he marched in front, his back straight as he brought up his arm in a perfect salute before he moved his arms to a rest position. 

“Sir.” 

“Sergeant Wolffe, please take a seat. We have a lot to talk about.” 

Wolffe frowned as he moved to take a seat, his leg bouncing as he watched Plo’s movements. He watched as the man opened a drawer to his desk, taking out a thick folder that he placed onto the desk before he slammed the drawer shut. Wolffe wasn’t sure what to think about all of this and he flinched when Plo sighed. 

“Fox and his team were captured out in the field. We don’t know if they are MIA or KIA but we are trying to find that out for you.” 

Wolffe stopped breathing he took in the news. He didn’t know what to think as Plo told him to breathe. 

“What? Plo, buir I don’t understand.” 

Plo smiled as he picked up the folder, holding it out for him to take. 

“I can’t tell you everything. But I can tell you the bare minimum. Fox and his team were sent in to track down one of our men that has been trapped behind enemy lines for years. It was supposed to be a simple get in, get out mission but something went wrong along the way. We lost all contact with them two days ago at 1500 hours. We haven’t been able to establish communication with them since.” 

“Two days?” Wolffe whispered as he opened the file to see a picture of Fox smiling up at him. He knew his hands were trembling as he flipped through, going through Fox’s teammates files before he flipped it to get the information of the man they were supposed to rescue. 

“Sergeant Gregor sir?” 

Plo nodded as he placed his hands on top of the desk, “Yes, he was one of our best operatives in the field, he was captured three years ago and has been tortured and beaten to give up the information he had.” 

“But he never did.” 

“Yes, he went through special training that taught him how to withstand any form of torture and pain without giving up any intel. Well, we received word that they were transporting him to another location and Fox’s team was meant to intercept the truck and get Gregor out of there and back home where he belongs.” 

“Why is Gregor so special?” Wolffe asked and Plo sighed.

“Unfortunately that is all I can tell you son.” 

Wolffe growled in frustration as he slammed the file shut, tossing it back onto the desk as he leaned back into his chair. Now he knew why his gut was screaming at him, he always listened to his gut and the one time he didn’t Fox was in trouble. He knew what those people do to Americans and Canadians over there. 

Fox himself was a Canadian that was transferred over to the Air Force in America by Fox’s request. Then in the end he just stayed in American, but Wolffe knew that at some point he wanted to go back to his home country and spend the rest of his days there. 

“I fought to even get you to know the basic details Wolffe,” Plo told him and Wolffe nodded. 

“I know buir, thank you so much.” 

“You deserved to know, I know how much he means to you.” 

Wolffe nodded as he sighed. He didn’t know what to do even with the beast inside him screaming at him to go get Fox back no matter the consequences. 

“How much time are they giving him before they write them off as a lost cause?” Wolffe snarled out. 

“A month they said.” 

“Are you kidding me? Only a month!?” 

“They originally only wanted to give them a couple weeks Wolffe, you have to understand that this is the best we could get from them.” 

Wolffe forced himself to nod. He knew his buir did everything he could and he appreciated him so much. He doesn’t know where he would be without him being there and taking him under his wing after his mother died. 

“Permission to be dismissed sir?” 

He saw Plo hesitate before he backed out of whatever he was going to say to him, “Granted, don’t do something rash Wolffe.” 

“Yes sir.” 

With that Wolffe was out of the room, stalking the halls with his anger as he moved towards the gym. He knew Sinker and Boost was going to be there and he needed them now before he truly did something stupid that would throw him in prison or kicked out of the force. 

When he entered the gym he saw them on the sparring mats. It seemed like they were only playing around before they caught sight of him. They must have known something was happening because they didn’t waste any time to make their way towards him. 

“Wolffe?” Boost asked and he watched as Sinker shook his head as all three of them left the base.He didn’t know where they were going and he was thankful that the both of them immediately took him to his apartment. 

“Get changed. We are taking you somewhere.” 

Wolffe didn’t argue with them as he tore off his uniform, throwing on a pair of clothes that was acceptable for anything that they may have planned and all three of them were on the move again. 

In the end they took him to an indoor baseball batting cage where he could just hit the ball as hard as he could and as many times as he wished. It took a solid hour and a half for Wolffe to finally start to calm down a bit. Took him another forty five minutes to finally call it quits and sit down in front of his friends. 

“You ready to tell us what’s happening now?” Boost asked and Wolffe sighed. 

“Fox is either MIA or KIA.” 

“Shit man, you serious?” Sinker asked and Wolffe could only nod as he leaned back. The news finally caught up to him as he trembled. Fox could either be missing or dead and Wolffe in some ways hoped he was dead because being caught was worse than death in this situation. 

“I don’t know what to do.” 

“You take in the information, grieve and come to accept it then move on,” Boost said with a shrug and both of them stared at him, “What? Am I wrong?” 

“Well, no but damn babe, that was a bit dark,” Sinker said and Boost just gave him a shrug as Wolffe shook his head in bewilderment. 

Even if it was dark, Wolffe knew that Boost was right. The best thing he could do at that moment is come to terms with the information and then figure out his next steps from there. If Fox was truly dead then he would mourn for him, if he was alive and came back to him… well then he would do what he needed to help Fox because he would probably have some form of PTSD. 

All men that have been captured don’t return the same. 

“He’s right.” 

Sinker and Boost exchanged glances before they nodded at each other. 

“Well, you are either crashing at our place or we are coming to sleep in your tiny apartment.” 

“What?” Wolffe asked confused, what the hell were these two planning?

Boost just groaned, “You are not going through this alone dumbass, so are you staying with us or are we staying with you?” 

“Guys, I will be fine.” 

“Too bad,” Sinker said and Boost just nodded in agreement. 

Wolffe just groaned, he loved these two he truly did but he didn’t need them to babysit him. 

“There is no way for me to get out of this, is there?” Wolffe asked and the both of them shook their heads. 

“Alright fine, I am staying at your place.” 

“You made the right decision Wolffe.” 

“We are very proud of you,” Boost chirped and Wolffe only rolled his eyes. He knew they were only looking out for him and he was thankful, he doesn't know if he wanted to be alone with his thoughts right now. 

“Thanks guys,” He said and they both knew he was serious because they both just smiled at him. 

“Of course Wolffe, anything for you.” 

Wolffe sighed as he leaned back into his couch as he listened to the rain hit the window panes. Fox was coming home, after four months he was finally coming home and he was messed up. He hadn’t heard what state they found him in but he got the message. It was bad. Very very bad. 

He didn’t know what he was feeling as he sat in silence listening to the rain. What was he supposed to feel? Relief? Joy? Happiness that his boyfriend was coming home? 

He didn’t feel that. He felt numb as he had for the past three months after the anger passed. He didn’t know what to expect when he saw him again but he was patiently waiting for Plo to arrive. He didn’t trust himself enough to drive and Plo had offered. 

He couldn’t remember the drive to the base, all he knew was that he was suddenly at the base, standing outside of Fox’s medical door. It was now only a door that kept them apart and he was terrified to even enter the room. Why was he terrified? It didn’t make sense to him but he breathed in deeply as he pushed himself to walk forward. To open that door to see the one person he had been missing so damn much for the past few months. 

“Fox,” Wolffe whispered as he saw him lying on the bed. 

He was a mess, his hair matted up, a busted lip and his nose crooked like it had been broken a few to many times and wasn’t set correctly. As he got closer he could also see that he was thin, he looked almost fragile and he wasn’t sure what to do as Fox groaned, his eyes fluttering open to land on him. 

“Wolffe.” 

Wolffe whined as he sat down onto the bed, bending over to rest his forehead on Fox’s as he felt Fox tremble, his hands trembling as they reached up to take his face. 

“You're really here?” 

“Yeah, I’m here kit, I am right here Fox,” Wolffe whispered as Fox sobbed, his arms moving to circle his neck and Wolffe held him close. He rocked them side to side as Fox buried himself closer, as if he was terrified that Wolffe was going to let go, as if this wasn’t real and it shattered Wolffe’s heart. 

His strong, beautiful Fox, the man he loved so much looked so small. Wolffe looked up to see Thorn passed out on the bed not looking any better and Wolffe felt fear when he didn’t see Stone or Thire in the room. If they were killed it would break Fox. The man will over analyze it and blame himself when it wasn’t his fault. He couldn’t ask now but he noted it for later as he buried his face into dark hair. 

“I have you Fox, this is real. We have you, they won’t touch you again.” 

Fox only whined high pitched in his arms and Wolffe moved so they could lay down together, tangled together as he held him close. He will never know what Fox went through over there, what happened to all of them in their few months there. 

It wasn’t until much later when Fox was sleeping in his arms, twitching that Wolffe looked up to see Thorn awake, staring at them with an expression that Wolffe couldn’t decipher. He only nodded his head in thanks, relieved when Thorn dipped his head back. 

The man knew what he meant. A thank you for bringing Fox back home no matter the circumstances. That was enough, he may have had his doubts about the man but he brought his boyfriend back and that meant everything to him. 

“Fox?” Wolffe asked as he walked into their room to see Fox lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Fox was allowed back home after a month of staying in the med bay as they watched his movements. He was placed under suicide watch after a bit and Wolffe had begged Fox to keep going, that he was right there for him. 

But it seemed like Fox couldn’t see him. Like he wasn’t there but Wolffe had to keep going, he couldn’t let Fox bury himself. 

He sighed as he didn’t get a reply, so he walked towards the bed, sitting down beside him and gently and slowly brushed his hand against Fox’s. He had hoped Fox would take the comfort but instead he jerked away, rolling over away from him silently. Wolffe didn’t know what to do. 

“Just know I am right here okay?” 

Again he wasn’t met with a reply and Wolffe nodded as he got up and walked out of the room. He yanked out his phone, immediately dialing Kix’s number as he held the phone up to his ear. 

“Thank you for calling the National Air Force line, please-” 

Wolffe rolled his eyes as he pressed 7 and typed in Kix’s extension number before the phone rang. It only rang twice before he heard Kix’s voice on the other line. 

“This is Kix, what can I do for you?”

“Hey Kix, it’s Wolffe. You busy?” 

He heard a shuffle on the other line, “No, Helix can handle the patients just let me get to a private space.” 

Wolffe nodded even when he knew that Kix couldn’t see him but he was sure the medic knew that he understood. When Fox came back Kix was assigned to be their medic and he was in charge of Thorn and Fox. If anyone knew what was going on and could give him some help it was him. 

“Alright, what’s happening?” 

“He’s just laying there Kix, doing nothing and he won’t talk, eat, sleep. He just stares at the ceiling and he won’t take anything I offer him, what the hell am I supposed to do here?” 

“Okay, first take a breath Wolffe. You getting frustrated is not going to help with this at all. Fox has gone through something very traumatizing that his brain has shut down to cope with it all. Have you been pushing it?” 

“No!” Wolffe whispered harshly as he looked back at the bedroom door before he turned back around, pacing, “I always just gently brushed my hand along his to see his reaction and he just jerks back and rolls away from me.” 

Kix hummed, “Well that’s good because forcing anything on him will only make things drastically worse. It could also send him back into flashbacks because Fox is going to have PTSD from all of this. There is no way he wouldn’t, both Stone and Thire were brutally beaten in front of both of them to death. They were helpless, this is going to take a very and I am VERY long time for them to heal and get over this.” 

Wolffe sighed as he nodded, he knew this wasn’t going to be easy but he was going to try. 

“What do I do? Please Kix, I’m desperate here.” 

“Don’t push him, make sure he eats and take those meds. We will have to wait until he pulls out of this stage until he slowly comes back to himself. Then we can throw him into therapy.” 

“Okay, okay,” Wolffe said as he screwed his eyes shut. He had never felt so helpless before, “Thanks Kix.”

“Wolffe, I know this is hard. But you have to take care of yourself too alright? It can’t just be you here.” 

“Who else is going to help him Kix?” 

“We are all here Wolffe.” 

Wolffe sighed as he suppressed a growl. He knew they were all there for him but it wasn’t the same. If Fox was going to open up to anyone it was going to be him, or Wolffe hoped he would. 

“I’m trying Kix. I really am.” 

“I know, we all know that. But you are important too okay?” Kix said softly and Wolffe felt all the tension leave his body. Kix was only looking out for him and he knew that, it was why Kix was such a damn good medic. 

“Okay, thanks Kix.” 

“Just remember to keep an eye on him, remove all sharp objects and make sure he doesn’t hurt himself.”

“Got it, I will do that.” 

Their conversation ended soon after that and Wolffe sighed as he turned back to make his way to the bedroom, not surprised when Fox was still laying there. He felt useless but he moved forward, laying down onto the bed beside him, making sure not to touch him as he thought at least his presence was going to help. Maybe he could show Fox that he was going to be there when he was ready to come back to the world, away from the place that he was trapped in. 

Wolffe jerked awake as Fox screamed and thrashed beside him and he didn’t hesitate as he shot up, moving to make sure that Fox didn’t accidentally punch or kick him. 

“Fox!” He yelled as he grabbed the thrashing hands, trying to pin them to his chest as he straddled him, wincing as Fox kicked his back. 

“Fox godammit wake up!” 

Finally Fox gasped, his body going limp as his chest heaved. He seemed frozen as his eyes were wild, darting around the room before they settled onto him and Wolffe hushed him as Fox made a sound that was best described as a dying animal. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay Fox it was just a nightmare,” Wolffe whispered as Fox started to sob, his breaths quick as his hands struggled in his grip. Wolffe was hesitant as he let go, flinching only a little bit as they wrapped around his neck to pull him close. 

Wolffe allowed him to drag him down until he moved so he was lying on top of him, his arms settled on either side of Fox’s head as Fox buried his face into his neck. 

“It’s okay I am right here, I'm not going anywhere, kit.” 

“I-I’m so scared,” Fox sobbed and Wolffe froze since this was the first time he admitted it. 

“Scared of what darling?” Wolffe asked gently and Fox just held him closer if it was possible. 

“T-them. When I look around all I see is th-them. They just stare wi-with those dead eyes and I can’t make them go away!” 

“Who Fox? Who?” 

“Stone and Thire,” Fox whispered, he was shattered and Wolffe just tightened his grip on him. He didn’t know what to say to that, he wasn’t sure what the right thing was to say. But he could hold him, hold Fox as he shattered and try his best to piece him back together. 

“It wasn’t your fault. Their deaths are not your fault kit.” 

“But it is!” Fox cried. “It is my fault! All I did was stand there as they killed them!” 

“You were fighting to stop them weren’t you?” Wolffe asked and he nodded when Fox sobbed as he nodded, “Then you weren’t just standing there as they died, you fought so hard to try and get to them Fox. So it wasn’t your fault.” 

Fox pulled away from him to look up at him as hiccupped and Wolffe wiped the tears away as he kissed him softly, “They knew you were trying cyare.” 

Fox just nodded as he sniffled, looking tiny and Wolffe knew that he didn’t believe him. Words weren’t going to be enough to wipe away those thoughts but he hoped that if he said them enough maybe, just maybe he will come to peace with it. 

“I love you Fox, so damn much.” 

Fox just gasped, shaking his head as Wolffe pressed their foreheads together. He held him for hours after that, letting Fox cry it out until he passed out from exhaustion and Wolffe finally let himself cry silently. It hurt, it killed him that he couldn’t do anything while his love was battling against himself. 

He just hoped it wouldn’t kill him in the process. 

“Goddammit Fox seriously!?” Wolffe yelled as he watched Fox stumble into the apartment, drunk again. 

He didn’t know where he went wrong but somehow Fox had taken his coping mechanism and used it for alcohol which was a depressant and would only make things worse. He didn’t know how many times he had to tell him this before it would get through that thick skull of his. 

“What?” Fox slurred as he stumbled into Wolffe’s arms, “Hi baby.” 

“You missed your therapy appointment,” Wolffe growled in response. He knew Fox hated them but he thought he would at least go to them. He didn’t want to start dropping him off with their schedules being all over the place like it was. 

“I don’t like going there, it makes me upset.”

Wolffe just sighed as he dragged Fox to the bathroom. There was no point in arguing about it, Fox wouldn’t remember it anyway. He never did. 

“I know it makes you upset,” Wolffe sighed as he shoved Fox into the shower, he didn’t even undress the man and Fox shrieked at the sudden ice cold water spraying him. 

What the fuck Wolffe!?” 

“Shut up,” Wolffe growled as he left to grab a towel, he shoved Fox back into the shower as he watched the man attempt to get out but Wolffe wasn’t having it. He was angry and he knew that he should be patient, what Fox had gone through was traumatic but he couldn’t find it in himself to care anymore. Why care when Fox wouldn’t give a damn about himself?

He heard Fox mumble something but he couldn’t catch what he was saying, he really wasn’t in the mood to find out either as he yanked him out of the shower. He peeled off the wet clothes to wrap the towel around him and next thing he knew Fox was sobbing into his chest. 

“I-I’m so sorry Wolffe. Please don’t leave me!” 

Wolffe felt a stab of pain and guilt run through him as he sighed, wrapping his arms around the man’s waist, “Shhh, not going to leave you kit.” 

He wasn’t sure if he said that for Fox or himself and he felt disgusted with himself. Fox had been home for about six months and he was still struggling and Wolffe was tired, so damn tired. He should be holding Fox’s hand and babying him but he found himself just exhausted not only physically but mentally, possibly emotionally as well. 

Plo told him to be careful, to make sure he took care of himself as well but Fox was the one who needed him. Fox needed the help not him. 

“Please Fox, just please go to your therapy appointments okay? Just please try it for me?” 

Fox sobbed as he nodded, burying his face into Wolffe’s neck. He wasn’t sure what to do anymore. 

“Have you been taking care of yourself?” 

Wolffe sighed as he leaned back into the chair. He wasn’t sure how to answer that honestly. He heard Plo sigh and Wolffe just couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

“Wolffe, please son. I worry about you,” Plo spoke so gently and Wolffe had to fight back the tears as he bit his lip. 

“I am just so tired,” Wolffe finally admitted, his voice so quiet he wasn’t even sure if Plo heard him in the first place, “I’m trying so hard buir, so hard to take care of him but how am I supposed to help him if he won’t help himself? We do nothing but fight anymore these days.” 

He finally forced himself to meet Plo’s eyes and he could see that the man was concerned, he knew he wanted to help, “I don’t know how much more I can deal with this Plo….. I’m a horrible person.” 

“Wolffe, you are not a horrible person.” 

Wolffe just screwed his eyes shut as his hands balled into fists on the armrests, he wanted to believe him but he couldn’t.

“Wolffe, look at me.” 

Without a second thought his eyes flew open as he stared at Plo and he wasn’t sure when the man moved but he was now kneeling in front of him and Wolffe felt so tiny, “Son, I know this is hard and I am not going to say man up because that’s not who I am. You want to know what I think?” 

Wolffe nodded as he trembled, Plo reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder and Wolffe just let himself fall into the general’s chest. He whimpered when a hand ran through his military cut hair. 

“I see a man who is trying his best to make sure the people he loves are okay. I see a man who is tired and that is to be expected because no one said this was going to be easy, but you need to take care of yourself. Come spend a night at my place, let yourself relax and not think or worry about anyone but yourself son.” 

“I don’t know if I can do that Plo.” 

“You can,” Plo stated and Wolffe just sighed. 

Maybe a night at his place away from Fox was good for him, to just sleep and do what he wanted to do without constantly worrying about him. 

“Okay,” Wolffe whispered as he nodded to himself. 

“Okay, we will meet up later and we can do an evening with just us two.” 

“Okay,” Wolffe whispered again, he didn’t know if he was excited or he was convincing himself that this was okay. A night with his buir did sound wonderful and maybe, just maybe he will get Fox off his mind. 

He couldn’t remember what else was said but soon he was walking out of Plo’s office and he was just wandering. He had things to do but he couldn’t focus and soon enough he was hunting Sinker and Boost down to see what they were up to. Maybe they could get into some trouble, or maybe spar if he could convince them too, anything to get him out of his trance. 

It took him over thirty minutes to track them down to see them already sparring and Wolffe nodded. He walked to the change rooms to get into his gear and soon enough he joined them. If he was a bit more rough with his punches and throws they didn’t say anything, instead they gave as good as they got. He was proud when they both managed to pin him down at least once. 

“You good man?” Sinker asked and Wolffe just sighed as he laid sprawled out on the ground, breathing hard as sweat gathered on his brow. 

“Yeah, just thinking too much.” 

“Fox?” 

Wolffe just growled and Sinker just rolled his eyes at him as he held out a hand for him to take. Wolffe didn’t hesitate as he let Sinker help him up. He moved to go sit on the sidelines as he watched Sinker and Boost playfully spar together. 

“Dude there is no shame if you have him on the mind considering,” Boost said as he managed to block a weak punch Sinker threw at him, the both of them just shoving each other playfully. 

“I know,” Wolffe grumbled. 

“Does Fox blame you for Thorn leaving?” 

“I don’t know, he won’t talk to me about it. I did nothing to Thorn.” 

And that was true, no one knew what happened to Thorn, the man just packed up and left. He didn't even know if he quit the Air Force or if they sent him somewhere else but Fox wouldn’t talk about it and Plo even seemed to not want to give him the information. It was all rather frustrating. 

“But does Fox know that?” Sinker pointed out before he oofed when Boost managed to kick him on the side. 

“I don’t know, like I said we don’t really talk anymore.” 

“Then what do you do when you are together?” 

Nothing. They did nothing but avoid each other or bicker. They haven’t talked to each other in months since Fox got back and Wolffe was tired. He didn’t want to be that dick that left their partner after something traumatic but he wasn’t sure what to do anymore. He was done. 

“Wolffe?”

Wolffe looked up to see that they both had stopped, staring at him and Wolffe just shook his head as he sighed. 

“I may leave him.” 

“What?” Boost asked and Wolffe just slumped in defeat. 

“I may leave him. We don’t talk, we fight more than anything and I am trying guys. I just don’t know what to do anymore and he isn’t getting any better. He drinks and comes home drunk eighty percent of the time, we scream at each other and I don’t know how much more I can take from this.” 

He didn’t move or say anything as Sinker and Boost made their way over towards him, taking their seats on either side of him. 

“Do you think it may shock Fox enough to get him to smarten up?” 

“If he still cares about me, I hope so,” Wolffe muttered. 

“Well, we are always here for you buddy, no matter what you decide okay?” 

Wolffe loved these two, they were amazing friends and he wasn’t sure where he would be without them. 

“Thank you,” Wolffe managed to choke out and both Sinker and Boost just placed their hands on his shoulders to show that they were there, they understood and for once Wolffe didn’t feel so lonely. 

Wolffe has finally had enough, he was going to break it off this time, he had to. He couldn’t stand this anymore and a part of him hated himself for it. So he waited, he could hear the clock ticking from where it hung from the wall and he looked up at it to see it was half past one in the morning. 

Another late night he supposed Wolffe thought as he looked over at the suitcases he packed up that sat by the door. He took what was important and he knew he could just leave but he didn’t want to take the cowards way out. He wanted Fox to see him and this could be their last chance. This could be it. 

He looked up when he finally heard the lock click and Fox came stumbling in, the door kicked closed and boots flew across the hall. Fox only stopped when he spotted him at the kitchen table. 

“Wolffe? What are you doing up?” 

“Waiting for you,” Wolffe said softly, letting his fingers tap against the table. When he finally convinced himself to look up he could see that Fox was confused, not exactly sure what was happening and he knew he wasn’t looking forward to this. 

“What is it?” 

“I think you should sit down.” 

He didn’t have to wait long to see Fox collapsed in the chair across from him, he could smell the alcohol from where he sat. He had hoped to have this conversation when he was sober but he knew the chances of that are slim. 

“Wolffe what is this?” 

Wolffe sighed as he looked up at him, “I am leaving Fox.” 

The silence that passed from that was tense and Wolffe wasn’t sure what to expect. The sound of the clock ticking was the only noise that fell between them before Fox finally opened his mouth, only no sound escaped him. 

“No.” 

“Excuse me?” Wolffe asked and Fox shook his head rapidly. 

“I can’t lose you Wolffe, not you too.” 

Wolffe screwed his eyes shut, he knew this was coming. He knew Fox was going to beg for him to stay and he remembered buir’s advice to just say his piece and to leave. With that in mind Wolffe stood up to get closer to the door. If he didn’t get there now, Fox may never let him leave. 

“Fox, please just,” Silence passed between them, he could see Fox ready to snap. ‘I can’t do this anymore, this silence, this fighting I don't even know who you are anymore. If you still want this then get your shit together because I miss you. You aren’t the man I fell in love with.” 

“Wolffe you can’t do this to me.” 

“Yes I can Fox,” Wolffe exclaimed as he grabbed his suitcases and with that Fox was out of his chair and making his way to him. 

“Wolffe please,” Fox pleaded as he went to grab Wolffe but his aim was off, probably because of the alcohol in his system, insead he fell to his knees and looked up at him. Wolffe felt tears well up in his eyes as he tried his best to blink them away, he didn’t want to show Fox just how much this was killing him. 

“If you still want this Fox, then get yourself together and get some help, but I am leaving. I love you Fox so please, just, figure yourself out.” 

And with that he left, he left hearing Fox’s cries, his pleas and it took everything inside him to keep walking forward. To not let himself go back because he thought Fox was his future, his everything. He finally let himself cry when he was alone in the elevator, his body trembled as he tried to catch his breath.

Sinker and Boost met him outside the apartment building, not a single one of them saying a word as Wolffe shoved his suitcases in the truck of their car, collapsing in the backseat. 

“Are you ready to go?” Sinker asked and Wolffe only nodded as Sinker just shifted the gearshift and the car left the apartment building behind. 

“So, you really are doing this,” Boost muttered and Wolffe only nodded as he wiped at the tears that did not have his permission as they ran down his cheeks. He knew his friends were exchanging looks but he couldn’t find it in him to care. 

“You can stay with us Wolffe, as long as you need to.” 

Wolffe only nodded as he watched the streets pass by, his mind already lost on the pain he felt in his chest. Maybe he should go home for a bit but he didn’t know if he could stand the thought of Jango but Cody and the twins would be worth it, maybe get close to Rex too. He heard that another one is on the way and he just shrugged it off, he doubted they would get close considering the age difference. 

Maybe Plo will take him in if Fox didn’t get his act together, he wasn’t sure but right now he just wanted to curl up in a bed and not leave it for the foreseeable future that is his life. 

It took Sinker and Boost three days to get him out of bed and to at least take a shower and food shoved into him. It was three weeks later when he realized that Fox wasn’t considering changing and he broke down again after that. Three months later and Plo had him move in with him to keep an eye on him. 

He knew he had been grouchy and irritable but he was getting better. It was getting easier to be a human being again and for the constant ache in his chest to slowly dim until it finally went away.He was flying all the time now and he was proud of what he had done for himself. He knew the higher ups were watching him, was expecting the best out of him and he threw himself into becoming better. 

“General Plo? You wanted to speak to me sir?” Wolffe asked, in turn three men turned towards him as Plo gave him a smile. 

“Yes, please do come on in Wolffe. These men came here to speak to you about something.” 

Wolffe tipped his head forward as he took a step in the room, making sure to close the door behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my [ Tumblr ](https://parkkrys.tumblr.com/) I talk about my sugar daddy au here a lot 
> 
> Also come say hi on the [ Clone Haven Server! ](https://discord.gg/mXXpGUaufn) This server is truly amazing and has so many amazing people on it sdccufhaf


End file.
